Una luna y una estrella
by Dayah
Summary: A Draco Malfoy le gustaba observarla de lejos, desde las sombras. Eso le bastaba. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando de pronto, el destino se atraviesa y para sobrevivir no le queda más opción que tenerla a su lado para siempre? DracoxGinny
1. Desde las sombras

CAPITULO UNO: Desde las sombras.

**"Collide"**

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

La observaba de lejos. Desde las sombras.

Aún no entendía porque luego de verla aquél día, había regresado. Ella también volvía, siempre a la misma hora, y siempre al mismo lugar.

Un lago. Un lago enorme y cristalino, lleno de camalotes flotantes y con orillas amplias donde un destartalado muelle de madera se erigía a pesar del maltrato de los años y las tormentas.

Y ella solía sentarse allí, con los pies en el agua mientras lo observaba todo con sus ojos sonrientes. A veces llevaba un libro, y manzanas. Las comía distraída mientras devoraba página tras página.

A lo lejos, la Madriguera se mantenía aún en pie. Ella era la única que aún vivía en esa vieja casa, junto a sus padres. Tenía veinte años y un trabajo como redactora en el Profeta, pero siempre, a la hora acordada entre los dos en silencio, ella regresaba. Y estaba horas allí, y él se quedaba entre sus sombras que se le habían hecho ya tan familiares, hasta que su cabellera rojo fuego y su esbelta figura comenzaban a perderse de vista.

Había algunas veces en que los ojos de la muchacha se dirigían hacia el pequeño bosque que era el refugio de él. Parecía que lo estaba buscando, parecía que ella llegaba a percibir que alguien se escondía allí y la acompañaba a la distancia y en silencio. Pero luego volvía a centrarse en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, y él sentía a la vez un alivio y un vacío que no lograba entender.

El día estaba soleado. Los rayos de luz le daban de lleno en el rostro, mientras se descalzaba y metía los pies en el agua. Estaba vestida de blanco. Una falda larga y una blusa del mismo color. Ella era feliz. El no lo era.

Se había mudado a su nueva mansión hacia dos meses. No sabía en ese entonces que ella estaba cerca, pero desde aquél primer día en que la vio, lo supo.

La guerra había acabado. La luz había vencido. Harry Potter había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y ahora todo era paz para la mayoría. El se había pasado al lado de los rebeldes, había luchado junto a Harry Potter y los suyos. Su padre había muerto, su madre vivía ahora en Francia en una de las mansiones familiares. Su hijo solía visitarla cuando su trabajo de Auror se lo permitía. Pero para él no había paz. Había visto y vivido demasiado como para tener esperanzas de encontrarla.

¿Y qué tenía ella que lo cautivaba tanto? Era casi algo…insano. Verla de lejos y desear acercarse, pero despachar la idea apenas se le cruzaba por la mente.

Estuvo horas allí, escondido, allí hasta que ella se fue. Un nuevo día llegaría, y ella volvería, pero el pensamiento de que quizás la distancia ya no le fuera suficiente, lo sorprendió y asustó a la vez.

Y la vio marcharse, su cabello refulgiendo como si estuviera prendido en llamas. Era hora de volver a casa, para pasar la noche y luego encontrarla de nuevo al día siguiente. Draco Malfoy emprendió el camino a casa, mientras Ginny Weasley, aún sin saberlo, emprendía su propio camino, pero hacia él.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny Weasley despertó aquél día con la sensación de que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada. Los mismos ojos de un celeste profundo le devolvieron la mirada a través del vidrio, la misma melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que a esas alturas de la mañana se encontraba desordenada.

Pero una sensación extraña la embragaba aquél día en que cumpliría veintiún años.

Se visitó sin prisa, y justo cuando se calzaba, un perrito entró saltando a la habitación.

"Buenos días para ti, también, Spooky" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El animalito pegó un ladrido y la observó expectante.

La muchacha bajó las escaleras. Los olores hogareños de toda su vida le inundaron los sentidos, mientras sus padres le dedicaban una sonrisa y se apresuraban a abrazarla.

"Si parece ayer cuando tan solo eras una niñita" dijo Molly, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Nuestra hija se ha convertido en toda una mujer hace ya mucho tiempo, querida" murmuró su marido, observando a la muchacha con evidente orgullo.

Ginny sonrió y se dispuso a sentarse a desayunar.

Fue entonces cuando notó el pulsante dolor en su hombro. Se llevó la mano hacia allí, distraída.

"¿Ocurre algo, cielo?" preguntó Molly, observándola.

"No, mamá, es solo que…mi hombro…se siente raro"

Arthur, preocupado, se acercó.

"Déjame verlo, Gin"

La muchacha obedeció.

Fue entonces, cuando notando el semblante preocupado de su padre, notó la marca.

Una estrella. Una estrella perfecta y plateada se había dibujado a fuego en su piel y brillaba casi cegando a los presentes.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?"

"Por Merlín, Arthur, dime que no es lo que creo que es"

"Lo siento, Molly, pero es exactamente lo que crees que es. La maldición se ha activado, y no hay forma de revertirla."

"¿Maldición?" preguntó la muchacha, asustada "Mamá, papá… ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

No muy lejos de allí, Draco Malfoy se removía en su cama, perseguido por sus usuales pesadillas.

Abrió los ojos, dejando de lado la idea de volverse a dormir.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de tener una noche de sueño completa.

Se levantó de la cama, y notó algo extraño. Una sensación desconocida lo embargó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

Draco se llevó la mano a su hombro. Un dolor agudo parecía perforárselo. Desconcertado, se sacó la remera que usaba para dormir. Y entonces lo vio.

Una luna plateada estaba grabada en su piel, y brillaba intensamente, mientras le seguía quemando como carbones ardientes.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" se preguntó en voz alta, mientras seguía observando la extraña marca.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Hace muchos años, solo existían dos familias puras en la Comunidad Mágica. Eran la estirpe de magos más poderosa, ambos vivían en puntos opuestos y no mantenían contacto entre sí, ya que claro está, la rivalidad era un tema preestablecido entre ambos"

Arthur Weasley limpió sus anteojos, mientras Ginny escuchaba, asustada pero interesada a la vez.

"Esas familias, Gin, eran nada más y nada menos, que los Weasley, y los Malfoy"

Ginny dejó escapar un grito.

"¿Los Malfoy?"

"Si, hija, los Malfoy que todos conocemos y adoramos" dijo Molly sarcásticamente.

"El asunto es que, aunque rivales, las familias tenían bien en claro que sus hijos debían contraer matrimonio para así mantener el linaje. Por eso, cuando los Weasley tuvieron una niña, y los Malfoy un niño, los marcaron. A ella una estrella, y a él una luna. Una marca mediante la cual quedaban unidos. Pero ellos dos tenían otros planes. Se odiaban a muerte, no se saben los motivos. No podían estar juntos sin que comenzaran a discutir. Sus dos familias solucionaron esto haciendo que el hechizo los obligara a mantenerse juntos, de lo contrario, ambos morirían. Los dos jóvenes no tuvieron más remedio. Con el tiempo, ese odio que se tenían se fue mitigando. Se fue transformando poco a poco en aceptación, luego en amistad e inevitablemente en amor. Fueron tan felices juntos, que actualizaron el hechizo. Cuando volviera a nacer una mujer en la familia Weasley, al cumplir veintiún años, ella sería marcada, al igual que el heredero de los Malfoy".

Arthur Weasley observó a su hija, mientras Molly lloraba en silencio.

"Ginny, eres la primera mujer Weasley en varias generaciones…"

"¿Eso que quiere decir?" preguntó ella.

"Quiere decir que si no te casas con un Malfoy, morirás. El hechizo se ha activado."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"No pienso casarme con una Weasley" dijo Draco, totalmente fuera de control "Tiene que haber alguna manera de revertir esa condenada maldición"

Narcissa observó a su hijo con semblante serio.

"Me temo que no hay forma, Draco. Tienes doce horas para llevarte a la chica Weasley a tu lado. No es imprescindible que se casen de inmediato, pero tienen que al menos convivir en la misma casa. De lo contrario, ambos morirán."

"¿Doce horas? ¿Doce horas?" replicó Draco, aún más desesperado.

Su madre solo asintió, mientras el rubio arrojaba una estatua de porcelana contra el espejo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Bueno, otro Draco y Ginny, jejejeje. Espero que les guste, según las reviews que lleguen veré si lo continuo o no. Saludos!_


	2. Sin vuelta atrás

CAPITULO DOS: Sin vuelta atrás

"Vindicated" (Dashboard Confessional)

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

_Chorus_  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

_Chorus_

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away _3x_  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away _4x_

_Chorus_

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

Draco Malfoy observaba todo con desdén.

Jamás pensó que pondría pie en La Madriguera, pero allí se encontraba, sentado a una destartalada mesa, en una cocina diminuta, y bebiendo un té que no estaba tan mal del todo.

Molly y Arthur Weasley lo miraban sin hacer comentario. El muchacho tampoco decía palabra, sobretodo porque no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir.

Finalmente, sintieron ruido en las escaleras. La figura de Ginny Weasley apareció en la cocina. Al ver a Draco no pudo evitar que una mueca de disgusto se hiciera presente en su rostro, y él notó que ella había estado llorando.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía tan de cerca. Era hermosa, con esa cabellera indomable, y a pesar de estar vestida sencillamente, eso parecía incrementar su encanto.

Pero él no quería casarse. Una cosa era observarla de lejos, sin compromiso, y otra muy diferente era tenerla viviendo en su casa. Draco se había acostumbrado a estar solo, y le gustaba, y ahora, por causa de sus dementes antepasados, estaban atados el uno al otro de por vida.

Ella se sentó a un lado de su padre, en silencio.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, Malfoy?"

Arthur Weasley clavó su mirada en el muchacho y Draco clavó la suya en el hombre, sin intimidarse.

"Llevármela a mi casa, por supuesto. No pienso vivir aquí. Estoy acostumbrado a ciertas…comodidades."

"No hables de mí como si fuera otro maldito objeto de tus mansiones, Malfoy. Prefiero morirme que pasar cinco minutos seguidos contigo" dijo Ginny con el odio impregnado en los ojos.

"Mira, Weasley, te aseguro que esto no es un motivo de fiesta para mí tampoco, pero al contrario que tú, yo no quiero morirme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue ese momento, así que te vendrás conmigo te guste o no"

"¡Maldito cretino!" gritó ella, levantándose hecha una furia.

"Mocosa malcriada" dijo él a su vez, poniéndose en pie también pero con mucha más tranquilidad.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió como una exhalación de la casa.

"¡Ginny!" gritó la señora Weasley, pero fue en vano.

Draco la observó irse.

"Miren, voy a decir esto con toda la sinceridad posible. Su hija hubiese sido la última mujer en la que yo me hubiese fijado. Nuestras familias se han odiado siempre, mi padre hasta intentó matarla. No soy mi padre y no le haré daño, pero la odiaré durante toda mi existencia. De todas formas, no le faltará nada, pueden estar tranquilos."

Los señores Weasley lo miraron con una profunda antipatía, pero finalmente asintieron.

"Pueden ir a visitarla cuando gusten" agregó "Ahora si me disculpan, iré a buscarla"

Y sin decir nada más, abandonó la cocina por el mismo camino que había seguido Ginny.

Y la encontró, por supuesto. Ella estaba sentada en el mismo muelle de siempre, con los ojos perdidos y el pelo revuelto.

Draco se acercó con cuidado, y ella se puso en pie de un salto, como si temiera que él la fuera a tirar al lago. Lo enfrentó con una valentía y una dureza digna de cualquier guerrero, pero Draco no dio marcha atrás.

"Te conviene ir a empacar tus cosas" dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

"Vete al diablo"

"A donde sea que yo me vaya, tú tendrás que venir conmigo, Weasley, así que yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que dices"

"Te odio con todo mi ser, y eso nunca, jamás cambiará"

"Estoy de acuerdo, Weasley, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso poco importa ahora"

"Ya te dije que prefiero morirme que pasar un segundo contigo. El infierno parece ahora un paraíso"

"Vendrás y fin de la discusión, aunque tenga que llevarte atada."

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?" gritó ella, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

"Déjate de estupideces, Comadreja, deja de comportarte como una niña histérica"

"Maldito hurón saltarín" contraatacó ella, golpeándolo con fuerza y desesperación.

Pensó que él le echaría una maldición allí mismo, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, observándola con una infinita paciencia mientras ella se descargaba.

Finalmente, ella se cansó y lo quedó mirando, extrañada.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco"

"Bien, entonces ve a empacar. No tengo todo el maldito día, Weasley"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

El lugar en donde viviría de ahora en más, no era lo que Ginny se había imaginado.

Conociendo a Malfoy, supuso que había mandado erigir una mansión de cristal y oro, pero la preciosa cabaña de madera que aguardaba al final de un prolijo camino de piedra, le pareció a la muchacha mil veces más hermosa que cualquier mansión.

La cabaña tenía dos pisos y amplios balcones. La madera con la que estaba construida era oscura y lustrosa y un porche, donde descansaban sendas sillas de aspecto cómodo y una hamaca, le daba al lugar un aspecto hogareño.

Ginny miró a Malfoy con sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca te imaginé viviendo en un lugar así"

El dejó de mirarla para clavar su mirada muy gris en su casa.

"Me gusta"

"Es preciosa"

"Y si, comparada con ese cuchitril donde vives, Weasley, cualquier cosa es preciosa"

Ginny lo miró duramente.

"Prefiero ser pobre a estar más sola que un perro, Malfoy" contestó ella.

"Yo nunca estoy solo, Weasley. Hay suficientes mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por estar una hora conmigo"

"Si, las mujeres andan muy desesperadas últimamente" dijo ella, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. "Cualquier cosa les viene bien"

"Por favor, en Slytherin me conocían como el Príncipe del sexo" dijo él, dándose aires.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja en alto.

"¿Y quién era el rey? A ese si estaría interesante conocerlo" dijo ella.

Draco la quedó observando con la boca abierta y ella largó una sonora carcajada.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo con una rapidez alarmante.

Ella lo quedó mirando, aún con esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

"Malfoy, de verdad que es un honor estar ante tu presencia, pero creo que es hora de entrar. Tengo hambre."

Draco rodó los ojos.

"Me va a costar una fortuna mantenerte"

"Yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga" dijo ella, mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta.

"Por favor, Weasley, cierra la boca, me estás mareando"

"Pues tu oloroso perfume también me está mareando a mí" exclamó ella de inmediato.

En realidad la fragancia que parecía inundar la piel del rubio no era nada desagradable, Solo sentirla, le hacia recordar a Ginny el penetrante y fresco aroma de los pinos, claro que eso jamás se lo diría a Malfoy.

"Este perfume es el más nuevo y caro del mercado, Weasley. Tú jamás comprenderías, no creo que hallas tenido un perfume decente en toda tu aburrida existencia"

"Eres insoportable, Malfoy" dijo ella, fastidiada.

"Después de ti, Weasley" contestó él con una sonrisa petulante mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para que ella pasara.

Ginny entró a regañadientes, y entonces, no pude reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco rodó los ojos y pasó por su lado, dejando su largo chaquetón negro sobre un sofá.

Ginny seguía parada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo todo con una avidez casi increíble.

El rubio la observó un momento.

Por Merlín, que era hermosa. Sorprendida, feliz, nerviosa, triste o aún enfadada. Draco sonrió. Enfadada realmente quedaba bonita. Sus mejillas se encendían, combinando con su pelo y sus labios se tensaban mientras una arruga profunda se formaba en su frente.

Ella caminó un paso, sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho la estaba mirando. Seguía demasiado sorprendida como para notar algo, ni siquiera su penetrante mirada.

Los pisos eran de madera pulida. Los sillones de un color chocolate y con almohadones de un beige muy claro. Una enorme alfombra persa descansaba en el piso, y la chimenea era la más grande que Ginny había visto en su vida. Había cuadros buenos, casi todos de paisajes nevados o campos en flor. La cocina estaba separada de la sala de estar por una larga mesa también de madera, y Ginny vio aparatos allí que no sabía siquiera que existían.

Una escalera amplia conducía al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba una enorme habitación que Ginny no llegaba a ver.

"Ahí dormirás" dijo Draco, sacándola de su ensimismamiento "Yo duermo abajo, me queda más cómodo"

En efecto, un pasillo se perdía hacia las profundidades de la casa, donde se divisaban múltiples puertas cerradas.

"El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha" dijo el rubio señalándola.

"Malfoy…esta casa es increíble"

"Claro que si, es mía" dijo él, lo que le ganó una mirada de fastidio por parte de la pelirroja.

"Si no estuviera tan asombrada, te mandaría a volar"

"Te aconsejo que vayas desempacando porque…"

De pronto, Draco se dobló de dolor. Ginny corrió hacia él, sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía.

"Malfoy, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Esa maldita marca" musitó él con gran dificultad mientras ella lo sostenía.

"Ven, siéntate" dijo Ginny mientras lo guiaba.

Se sentó a su lado y con el entrecejo fruncido comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa negra que llevaba.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa rara en el rostro.

"Esto se puede tomar de varias maneras" comentó.

Ella le echó una mirada furibunda.

"Piérdete, Malfoy"

El se rió y Ginny se sorprendió mirándolo.

Era una risa distinta a la de siempre. Era una risa suave y sincera.

"Si, ya sé que tengo un cuerpo espectacular, pero tampoco es para babear así, pelirroja"

"Oh, cállate" dijo ella, mientras le quitaba la prenda del hombro y examinaba la marca.

La luna, perfectamente dibujada en su piel muy blanca, desprendía un fuerte brillo azulado. Ginny la tocó levemente. A Draco un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el contacto de esa mano tan suave. Y entonces, el brillo bajó y el dolor cesó por completo.

Ginny se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Hasta que serviste para algo, Weasley. Ya no quema" dijo él.

"¿Por qué?"

El rubio la miró un momento mientras prendía los últimos botones de su camisa.

"Por tu contacto, supongo. Ahora deberé llevarte a todas partes para que me cures cuando duela" dijo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

"Eres insufrible"

"Me lo han dicho antes" dijo él, mientras se reía.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Gracias por la s reviewsssssssss!_


	3. Everything

CAPITULO TRES: Everything

**EVERYTHING (Lifehouse)**

**find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again**

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything 

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this yeah **

**you calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now **

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this **

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this **

**cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything**

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything 

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this **

**and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this **

No era lo que ella esperaba.

Saberlo, hacía que se sintiera nerviosa y asustada, y eso no solía ocurrirle.

Draco Malfoy era una maldita caja de sorpresas. Algunas veces amable, y otras veces igual de indiferente.

Ginny durmió su primera noche en esa casa sintiéndose extraña. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, él ya se encontraba en pie. Tomaba café con aire ausente mientras miraba a través de los cristales de la ventana.

Ella lo observó un momento, hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Con un gesto, le indicó la mesa, donde ya estaba el desayuno servido.

"Mañana te toca a ti" dijo él a modo de saludo.

Ella le hizo una mueca y se sirvió también café. Se mantuvo sentada, a salvo. Había algo oscuro en Malfoy que la hacia ponerse alerta. Sin embargo, por un extraño motivo, su presencia no le molestaba.

Draco estaba bien consciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha. Le divertía. Le divertía saber que ella le tenía un poco de miedo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Solo por ese motivo, se sentó a su lado, no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa cuando ella pareció tensarse en protesta.

Le temblaban las manos. Bebía el café con una lentitud exasperante y sus ojos estaban fijos y lejos de él. Draco se acercó un poco más, solo por el placer que le producía causar esa reacción en ella.

Ella saltó.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Solo tomo mi café…" dijo él con su mejor cara de inocente.

"¿Por qué te acercas?"

"¿Por qué te alejas?"

"¿Siempre sueles contestar una pregunta con otra?" dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

El también se paró.

"¿Eres siempre tan nerviosa o es solo conmigo?"

La boca de Ginny se abrió por la sorpresa. De pronto él tuvo muchas ganas de morder ese rebelde labio inferior, pero despachó la idea al instante, por resultarle ridícula.

"No te creas tan especial" contestó ella dándose media vuelta y comenzando a lavar la taza.

"Buena manera de huir, Weasley"

Ella lo miró con una rapidez alarmante y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Escúchame, huroncito…"

"¿Qué escuche el qué?"

"No me vengas con estupideces. No me gusta tenerte cerca"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, vives conmigo"

"Vivo bajo el mismo techo, pero no contigo"

"Por Merlín, Weasley, eres una paranóica"

"Muérete"

El la quedó observando, irritado.

"Mira, pobretona sin gracia, no pienso soportar que me insultes en mi propia…"

"Oh, vete al diablo. Esto no es mi culpa"

"¿Y es mía? Yo no pedí estar atado a ti, Weasley, eres la última mujer con la que…" Draco se interrumpió cuando ella, pálida de golpe, se apoyó contra la mesa. No le dio tiempo ni de acercarse; Ginny se desplomó en el piso con un golpe sordo.

"Maldita sea, Weasley"

Draco la tomó en brazos con tremenda facilidad. Intentando que su aroma no se le metiera bajo la piel, la llevó a su cama y la depositó allí. Su hombro brillaba. Draco la observó, con su cabello muy rojo desparramado entre los almohadones verdes de terciopelo de su cama y esa palidez alarmante de su piel.

"Me matas luego, Weasley" murmuró él, mientras le descorría la bata y dejaba su hombro al descubierto. Draco intentó no distraerse.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y lo quedó mirando.

"Duele" dijo en un susurro.

"Lo sé"

"No se va, a pesar de que estás cerca, no se va"

"Tendrás que quedarte aquí hoy, Weasley. Llama y di que no irás a trabajar."

"Yo…"

"Haz por una vez lo que te digo"

"Vas a tener que llamar tú. No puedo moverme"

"Eres un problema, pelirroja"

Se quedaron mirando.

"Ya sé que me quieres lejos, pero voy a tener que tocarte si quieres que cese"

"Siempre se activan cuando estamos discutiendo"

"Supongo que se activarán seguido, entonces" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No quiero que me toques. Prefiero el dolor"

"Oh, por favor, Weasley" dijo él, rodando los ojos.

"Te odio con todo mi ser"

"Yo también te odio a ti con todo mi ser"

"Me hiciste la vida imposible"

"Era divertido"

"Y eres un arrogante sin remedio"

"Por supuesto que si"

El se acercó un poco y ella se removió nerviosa en la cama.

Apoyó su mano contra la estrella grabada a fuego. Ella gritó.

"No, no lo hagas. Duele más"

Draco se quedó serio y pensativo, con el entrecejo fruncido, estudiándola.

"Medidas drásticas"

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Ginny distinguió el brillo peligroso en sus ojos justo cuando su boca se plantaba sobre la de ella. Emitió un grito de protesta que sonó demasiado débil como para que él lo tomara en cuenta.

Por Merlín, su boca no era fría. Era cálida y segura, condenadamente complaciente y demandante a la vez.

A Draco se le nubló la mente de una manera que no creyó posible. Solo estaba ella y esa boca que se negaba a dejarlo entrar. Al diablo. El rubio insistió y ella, finalmente, entreabrió los labios y le permitió el acceso.

El deseo comenzaba a crecer en ella. Asustada, aterrada de las sensaciones que la inundaban, lo alejó de un empujón.

"Ya se detuvo" dijo, mientras se levantaba.

Draco la miró. No era difícil ver el miedo en el rostro de la chica.

"Solo fue un beso, Weasley. ¿Por qué te aterras? ¿Nunca te han besado?"

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios rígidos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a la defensiva.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca me había besado mi enemigo. Igualmente, no fue gran cosa"

Los ojos de Draco adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

"Mis besos nunca han defraudado a nadie"

"Pues que honor ser la primera" dijo ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero decidió desistir, no fuera cosa que esa maldita marca se volviera a activar.

"Igualmente, no creo que debas ir a trabajar hoy. Estás pálida como un muerto."

"Suerte al menos que no estoy tan pálida como tú" dijo ella, y dándose media vuelta salió de la habitación.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no contestarle. Uno tenía que ser el maduro, y parecía que ese papel le había sido adjudicado sin su consentimiento siquiera.

"Me ausentaré por unas horas. No quemes la casa" dijo él mientras se ponía una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello.

Ella, sentada en el lugar que él había abandonado junto a la ventana, lo miró con altivez y dijo:

"¿Por qué no te ausentas por un par de años, mejor?"

"¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca? Sería más fácil ser civilizado contigo y evitar que un dolor tremendo nos perfore."

Ella no contestó, simplemente, siguió observando a través de los cristales.

Draco salió dando un portazo. Generalmente, era un hombre tranquilo, pero la sola presencia de Ginny le hacía perder el control. Y de varias maneras.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny no extrañó a Draco aquélla mañana, pero sí discutir con él.

Sabía que era infantil, pero la divertía de sobremanera. Ese muchacho tan elegante y serio perdía totalmente los estribos cuando ella lo provocaba.

La pelirroja se tocó los labios con los dedos. Se había sentido tan…real. Jamás se imaginó que besar a un Malfoy se sentiría así, siempre pensó que sería como besar un bloque de hielo. Pero había sido todo lo contrario.

De todas formas, aquello no volvería a ocurrir, y ella lo tenía bien en claro. Después de todo, el rubio solo había hecho eso para calmar el dolor de la estrella. ¿No?

Pero si era así… ¿por qué había sentido en él la misma pasión que la desbordaba a ella? ¿Habría sentido algo parecido o Draco Malfoy solía besar de esa forma a cada mujer que se le presentaba?

Ginny se sacudió apenas para quitar esos confusos pensamientos de su ya demasiada confundida cabeza.

Música…necesitaba música. Un chico supuestamente tan "aplicado" como Draco, debía tener música en aquella casa.

Su búsqueda rindió frutos: Ginny encontró la tan ansiada música, y sin miedo de perturbar a nadie, ya que la cabaña estaba totalmente aislada, la subió a todo volumen.

Al mediodía, y cuando ya casi estaba afónica de tanto cantar, su estómago le indió que necesitaba alimento. Abrió la heladera, totalmente llena y una duda la asaltó de golpe.

¿Draco llegaría para el almuerzo? Y si así era… ¿sería demasiado amable de su parte cocinarle algo? Después de todo, él había hecho el desayuno, y quizás ni llegara, así que no había peligro.

Se decidió por hacer lo que mejor le salía: omelettes.

La cocina se llenó pronto de olores hogareños y cálidos. Ginny, con una remera ancha y cómoda y unos pantalones holgados, batía una mezcla de su propia invención mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Draco se quedó mirándola. Ginny lo observó también. Luego volvió a la suyo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Se le llama preparar comida"

"Ah"

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Frustrante. Recuperaste el color"

"Que bueno que lo notó, su majestad"

"Ya tenías que salir con alguna de las tuyas" dijo el rubio, bastante molesto, mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

Ginny se acercó a él.

"También hay comida para ti. Pensé que…bueno…ya que hiciste el desayuno"

Draco se quedó mirándola. ¿Era sonrojo eso que notaba en su cara?

"¿La envenenaste?"

"Lo pensé" dijo ella con una sonrisa, levantándose.

Draco la siguió y se sentó a la mesa. Ella le puso un plato enfrente con muy poca delicadeza, y también se sentó. De pronto, notó la mirada del chico.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Vaya, Weasley, esto tiene buena pinta"

"Por supuesto que la tiene. Lo hice yo."

Draco sonrió.

"¿Sabes? A veces me haces acordar a mí."

"Cállate y come, Malfoy."

Almorzaron en silencio. No había nada que decir, el silencio parecía lo más apropiado en aquél momento. ¿Qué decirle a tu enemigo jurado? – pensaba Ginny mientras terminaba de comer.

Luego de la comida, sin ni siquiera dirigirse una palabra, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Él se encerró en su estudio y ella se perdió en los jardines hasta el anochecer.

Volvieron a cenar juntos, y luego cada uno se fue a acostar sin desearse las buenas noches.

Ginny no podía dormir; solo cuando los suaves acordes del piano llegaron a sus oídos, ella descubrió que esa noche, Draco Malfoy tampoco podía hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud para no interrumpirlo.

Él estaba sentado ante el piano de cola negro, y sus dedos se movían con agilidad sobre las teclas muy blancas. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y- Ginny pensó con un estremecimiento- parecía sentir la música en el alma.

De pronto, como si notara su presencia, el rubio abrió los ojos y se detuvo. Ginny se sorprendió y se acercó uno, dos, tres pasos.

"No te detengas" susurró.

Draco asintió en silencio y la música cobró vida de nuevo. Ella, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, se sentó junto a él. Y entonces, observó su rostro.

Dolor. Tenía los ojos inundados de dolor, de un dolor silencioso y desesperante. Ella tocó su brazo con suavidad y él la miró, deteniéndose.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Draco la miró, confundido.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Te ocurre algo…algo malo"

El rubio volvió a observarla, claramente sorprendido.

"No sabía que sabías leer caras, Weasley"

"Tienes una muy expresiva, quien iba a decirlo" dijo ella simplemente.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto muy habitual en él, y que solo usaba cuando estaba confundido o molesto.

"Soy auror"

Ella asintió. Muchas veces había visto su cara en las portadas de las revistas, y todos los artículos hablaban de sus extraordinarias cualidades y de los muchos magos tenebrosos a los que se había enfrentado.

"Veo cosas todos los días que te pondrían los pelos de punta. Generalmente lo encierro, no pienso en eso cuando salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a casa. Pero cuando entras a una casa y encuentras a una familia asesinada, no es tan fácil olvidarlo."

"Cuéntame, te hará bien" dijo ella.

"Una mujer, un hombre, tres niños. Dos, cinco y ocho años respectivamente. La niña de dos estaba en su cuna; sus hermanos jugando a las cartas en el suelo. Los padres cenando. Los mataron por diversión, algún sangre pura en contra de los muggles. No es justo."

"Es extraño oírte decir eso. No le tenías simpatía a los muggles en el colegio"

"Era mi padre quien hablaba, no yo. Yo cambié cuando él se fue, pude al fin ser yo mismo. Pude al fin conocerme un poco y darme cuenta de que no quería esa vida para mí."

"Bien hecho. No te preocupes, Draco, atraparás a quien hizo esto, y no se volverá a repetir. Sé que lo harás."

Draco se quedó observándola, entre fascinado y confuso.

"¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?"

Ella sonrió.

"Porque eres un maldito testarudo y no descansarás hasta que el asesino ya no pueda hacer más daño" dijo Ginny resueltamente.

"Vaya, gracias"

"No hay de qué. ¿Quieres un café, un té?"

"Un té estaría bien"

Ginny se puso a preparar el té mientras tarareaba. Draco siguió tocando el piano, hasta que una lechuza oscura se posó en el alféizar de la ventana, pidiendo acceso.

Draco abrió y leyó la carta, que iba dirigida a él.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella viendo la mueca que se había formado en su cara.

"Mi madre requiere que la visitemos esta semana, sin tardanza"

Ginny tragó saliva. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Nuevo capi! Dejen reviews!


	4. Una fiesta y un poco más

**CAPITULO CUATRO: Una fiesta y un poco más**

**_Best I ever had (David Gray)_**

**So you sailed awayInto a grey sky morning **

**Now I'm here to stay Love can be so boring**

**Nothing's quite the same now I just say your name now**

**Chorus**

**But its not so bad You're only the best I ever had **

**You don't want me back You're just the best I ever had**

**So you stole my world Now I'm just a phony **

**Remembering the girl Leaves me down and lonely**

**Send it in a letter Make yourself feel better**

**Chorus**

**But its not so bad You're only the best I ever had **

**You don't need me back You're just the best I ever had**

**And it may take some time to Patch me up inside But I cant take it so I Run away and hide **

**And I may find in time that You were always right You're always right**

**So you sailed away Into a grey sky morning Now Im here to stay Love can be so boring**

**What was it you wanted Could it be I'm haunted**

**Chorus **

**But it's not so bad You're only the best I ever had **

**I don't want you back You're just the best I ever had The best I ever had The best I ever**

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"No pienso ir"

Ginny se sentó con fuerza, enfurruñada, mientras el rubio preparaba su equipaje.

Ella había dicho tantas veces esa frase que él solo se limitó a suspirar.  
"Mi madre no está tan mal" dijo él con voz apenas audible.

"Esa no es la cuestión…No quiero ir por una cuestión de puro…bueno…de puro…"

"¿Miedo?" aventuró él con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque el miedo si tenía algo que ver en su negativa. Ya era suficiente estar bajo el constante escrutinio de un Malfoy para tener que soportar también el de otra persona.

"No me parece una buena idea, eso es todo. No estoy acostumbrada a…bueno…"

Draco la miró con una sonrisa.

"Si no te conociera diría que estás nerviosa ante el hecho de conocer a mi madre"

"¡Y lo estoy¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Mi madre conoce la situación, sabe que entre nosotros no ocurre nada, Weasley"

"¡Por supuesto¡Pero eso no cambia la cuestión! Conociéndote a ti, tu madre debe ser toda una dama, y yo…bueno…me perdí algunas lecciones por el camino. No tengo vestimenta apropiada…-Ella se sonrojó ligeramente- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!"

"Eso no será un problema. Ya encargué ropa para ti. La dejé sobre tu cama."

Ella enarcó una ceja.

"¿Cómo sabes que me va a gustar?"

"No deberías tener dudas sobre mis gustos"

Ginny se levantó con pesar y subió las escaleras.

Vestidos, faldas, blusas y pantalones del más exquisito gusto aguardaban por ella. Draco, desde el piso inferior, escuchó su gritito de sorpresa y sonrió, complacido.

"Pruébate el vestido. Conociendo a mi madre, organizará algún evento en tu honor."

"¿Qué?"

"Solo hazlo" murmuró él, irritante.

Ella bajó dos minutos después. Y a Draco se le hizo el mundo trizas a sus pies.

Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la mirada de él la recorrió entera.

La tela era suave, y de un color azul oscuro y se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, realzando sus atributos con delicadeza.

No tenía palabras para describirla.

"Estarás bien" dijo en vez de decir lo que estaba pensando.

Ella asintió, un tanto decepcionada de su pobre reacción, y volvió a subir para cambiarse. Los pantalones y la camisa de un suave lavanda le quedaban tan bien como el vestido.

Draco aguardó a que ella terminara; él ya tenía listo el equipaje de ella también. Cuando la chica lo miró con una ceja en alto, él solo dijo:

"Hay todo lo necesario. La magia es rápida y eficaz, Weasley. No lo olvides"

"Como su pudiera olvidarlo" dijo ella seriamente.

Draco se acercó unos pasos.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Si queremos llegar tendrás que aferrarte a mí"

Ella lo miró, nerviosa.

"Puedo aparecerme yo solita hace muchos años, pero gracias igual"

"No en la casa de mi madre. Solo yo tengo permitido aparecerme, y aunque sería divertido verte sin un brazo o una oreja, no tenemos tiempo. Así que…"

La tomó de la cintura con fuerza. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él, muy seria.

"Agárrate"

"Prefiero agarrar una serpiente" dijo ella, con una sonrisita burlona.

"Te regalaré una para Navidad"  
"Muy gracioso" dijo ella, tomándolo por los hombros.

Draco rodó los ojos. Con fingida paciencia, tomó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello.

"Esto es demasiado. No solo tengo que ir a la casa de tu madre, sino que ahora también tengo que llegar aferrada a ti como si…bueno…como si quisiera."

"Por Merlín, Weasley, eres estresante."

"Por supuesto que si"

Draco rodó los ojos una vez más. Ginny sintió el usual tirón en su ombligo y sintió que él la agarraba más fuerte. En una nube de colores, desaparecieron.

Ginny no abrió los ojos y permaneció aferrada a él.

"Ya puedes liberarme"

Dándose cuenta de la situación, ella lo soltó de golpe. El no pudo disimular una sonrisita.

"Parece que te gustó bastante el viaje" dijo.

Ella iba a contestarle, cuando Narcissa Malfoy apareció en la sala.

Si la sala era impresionante, amueblada a la perfección y más grande que toda la Madriguera entera, la mujer que residía allí ciertamente lo era aún más.

Los años no parecían haber hecho mella en su piel, tan pálida como la de su hijo e igual de lisa. Con una figura envidiable, unos ojos color cielo risueños y una larga cortina de cabello tan rubio como el de Draco, Narcissa parecía salida de un cuadro.

"Madre" dijo Draco, acercándose a ella y dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

"Draco, hijo, estás delgado."

"Mamá, no empieces."

Narcissa sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Ginny, que aguardaba detrás de su hijo.

"¿Y quién es ésta preciosa muchacha?" preguntó la mujer acercándose y dándole un beso a Ginny.  
"Ginevra Weasley, mi madre" dijo Draco, notándose también un tanto nervioso sin motivo aparente.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que suponía" dijo Narcissa, con una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Su casa es impresionante."

"Oh, Draco te la mostrará más tarde. Tenemos una biblioteca enorme. ¿Te gusta leer?"

"Mucho"

"¡Fantástico! Draco, iba de salida. Tengo que arreglar los últimos detalles para…"

"Oh, madre… ¿qué has organizado ahora?"

Narcissa lo miró, haciéndose la ofendida.

"Solo una pequeña recepción para darles la bienvenida. Nada muy pomposo, solo unos cuantos amigos…"

"Me imagino" dijo Draco, sarcásticamente.

"Muéstrale a la chica su habitación. Le preparé la que está conectada con la tuya."

Eso no logró mejorar el humor de Ginny.

Narcissa les ofreció una última sonrisa y desapareció con un chasquido.

"Bueno, Weasley. Si me concedes el honor de seguirme…"

Ella rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que él le pedía. La casa tenía largos pasillos y tantas habitaciones que Ginny estuvo segura de que se perdería. Pero Draco parecía conocer esa casa como la palma de su mano, pues la guiaba con precisión, despreocupadamente.

La habitación era hermosa, amplia y decorada en suaves tonos de rosa. La cama, enorme, estaba llena de almohadones, y a Ginny le hizo acordar a las historias que su madre solía contarle antes de dormir.

"Esto es…espectacular."

Draco dejó que ella la recorriera a gusto antes de decir:  
"Esa puerta da a mi habitación, y esa, hacia el baño"

"No te preocupes, no abriré la que da a tu habitación aunque me esté muriendo"

"No te pases de lista, o me encontrarás en tu cama una de estas mañanas"

Ella pegó una risotada.

"Cuando eso ocurra, recuérdame ésta conversación."

Draco dibujó una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré."

Y con eso, y dejando a una Ginny un tanto confundida, fue a su propia habitación para desempacar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny odiaba las fiestas.

Sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de la mansión, veía a la gente ir y venir, mientras que con precisos toques de sus varitas mágicas, la habitación se iba transformando en una inmensa pista de baile.

Había querido ayudar, para mantener la mente ocupada, pero Narcissa se había negado rotundamente. Tras varios pedidos, la pelirroja se había dado por vencida.

Draco se fue a ver a uno de sus amigos, y por supuesto, no la invitó. Solo se dignó a dirigirle una mirada maliciosa mientras desaparecía.

A las ocho, Ginny subió a ducharse y prepararse para el baile. Aún no había señales de Draco por la casa. Ella no sabía si sentirse contenta o insegura: al menos si él estaba, tan siquiera conocía a alguien.

Una ducha caliente le sacó esas ideas de la cabeza. Era completamente capaz, siendo una mujer competente e independiente- se repitió- de entablar conversaciones y hacer nuevas amistades por su propia cuenta. Si debía pasar aquél fin de semana encerrada en la mansión, que aunque no tenía nada pero nada de malo, comenzaba a resultarte aburrida luego de las primeras siete horas, al menos aquella noche se divertiría. Con o sin ese rubio arrogante.

Ginny acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando Narcisa entró a la habitación.

La mujer la quedó mirando con una sonrisa radiante, y Ginny, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

"Oh, querida, estás preciosa"

Ginny observó su figura en el espejo. El vestido azul que antes de había probado caía con gracia por su cuerpo, terminando en sus tobillos y se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección.

"Hagamos algo con ese pelo" dijo Narcissa, acercándose.

Ginny se lo permitió, y luego de un rato, al volver a mirarse al espejo, no se arrepintió. La mujer le había recogido el cabello de una forma elegante, sujetándolo con horquillas aquí y allá. Mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro, suavemente maquillado, pero al no maquillarse nunca, el cambio era excepcional.

"Draco estará complacido de que seas su pareja" dijo Narcissa, dándole los últimos retoques.

Ginny se sobresaltó.

"¿El está aquí?"

"Si, ya está abajo"

Ginny trató de no molestarse ante el hecho de que no la esperara. Se sintió una tonta por esperar ese detalle de su parte. Después de todo, era un Malfoy de cabo a rabo. Le gustaba pensar que aquella dulce mujer de mirada suave que la observaba casi con orgullo había caído a aquél lío por alguna clase de accidente lamentable.

Mientras descendía por las escaleras, nerviosa a más no poder, Ginny notó la mirada de muchos posada sobre ella. Draco le dirigió una breve mirada y luego siguió conversando como si nada.

Ignorándolo a su vez, Ginny se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, esperando que alguien viniera a rescatarla.

Mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso, la pelirroja se fijó en el ahora terminado salón de baile.

Había numerosas mesas, todas ocupadas. Un enorme velón de un verde pálido iluminaba los múltiples rostros de los presentes.

En la pista de baile, muchas parejas se deslizaban suavemente al compás de una suave balada. Arreglos florales que incluían desde rosas hasta margaritas y orquídeas se veían por doquier.

Ginny intentó no sentirse una idiota allí sola. Las personas de la fiesta perdieron interés en ella de inmediato, y ahora era ignorada por todos. Deseando que Narcissa la rescatara, dado que su hijo obviamente no pensaba hacerlo, Ginny suspiró, abatida. En más de una ocasión le pareció sentir la mirada de Draco sobre ella, pero cuando lo miraba, intentando pescarlo in fraganti, él seguía hablando de lo más animado con sus invitados.

En eso, un joven se acercó a ella. Era alto, de profundos ojos verdes y cabello de un castaño muy claro. Se presentó con una sonrisa.

"Soy Peter Fallon. Una mujer tan hermosa no debería estar aquí sino en la pista de baile" añadió ofreciéndole la mano galantemente.

Ginny miró a Draco. Y por una vez, él la estaba observando. Ante su expresión dura, la muchacha declinó con amabilidad el ofrecimiento. Peter sonrió y se alejó.

La muchacha se sintió más idiota aún, si aquello era posible. ¿Acaso ese idiota no pensaba invitarla a bailar jamás¿Tendría que quedarse toda la velada apoyada contra una pared con esa apariencia patética mientras los demás la pasaban en grande? Quizás Draco pensaba que ella era muy poca cosa para él. Sin saber porque, la mera idea hizo que se sintiera peor.

Pero las cosas no iban a terminar allí.

De pronto, Draco pasó por su lado olímpicamente, del brazo de una rubia con busto gigantesco que sonreía como una tonta. Ante la indignación de Ginny, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se pusieron a bailar en sus narices.

Narcissa eligió ese momento para acercarse.

"Oh, querida, lo siento mucho. No sabía que esa arpía se iba a dignar a aparecer. Es la ex novia de Draco. Estuvieron comprometidos un tiempo.- Al ver la expresión de Ginny agregó rápidamente- Ahora está casada, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que llame a Draco?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
"No, gracias. Discúlpeme"

Roja de la furia, Ginny dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirigió resueltamente hacia Peter, que la había estado observando.

"Me dieron ganas de bailar. ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?" dijo ella al llegar hasta él.

El muchacho se sintió complacido. Ginny se aseguró de quedar bien a la vista de Draco y se puso a bailar con Peter, mientras lo escuchaba hablar sin escucharlo realmente.

Draco la observaba. Ella lo miró muy seria, y él frunció el entrecejo. Luego, se puso a sonreír a Peter sin prestarle al rubio la más mínima atención.

Y siguieron bailando. Iban ya por la cuarta canción cuando Ginny anunció que tenía sed y Peter se ofrecía a traer bebidas. Ginny se quedó esperándolo alejada de la gente, pero no había estado ni un minuto sola, cuando escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

"No quiero que bailes más con ese tipo" dijo.

Ella se dio vuelta, sobresaltada.

"¿Por qué te acercas así, tan silenciosamente¿Eras fantasma en otra vida o algo así?"

"No quiero que bailes otra vez con ese tipo" repitió él, ignorando su anterior comentario.

"Oh, pues lo que tú quieras, a mí me tiene sin cuidado. No eres mi dueño."

"Mira, pelirroja…"

"Vete al diablo"

"Lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a…"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Sabes que? Me tienes harta. ¡Ya no te soporto¿Así que por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y te vas a divertir con tu adorable ex? Seguro que te está esperando"

Dicho esto, Ginny salió como una exhalación del salón de baile, sin importarle las curiosas miradas que le dirigieron algunos mientras subía las escaleras tratando de no matarse con ese vestido.

El portazo que pegó se sintió desde la pista de baile.

Draco la vio irse, y por una vez, deseó que la marca se hubiera activado para impedir que ella se alejara de él de esa forma tan brusca.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Mientras se desperezaba en su espaciosa clara, los sucesos de la noche anterior lo golpearon de golpe.

Se vistió en silencio, aguzando el oído para sentir cualquier ruido que ocurriera en la habitación contigua a la suya. Pero la pelirroja estaba en un inusitado silencio aquella mañana o seguía dormida.

Bajó a la cocina con paso resuelto y se decepcionó al no distinguir ninguna cabellera roja fuego, sino tan sola la muy rubia de su madre, que leía una revista mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Draco sintió como si volviera a tener cinco años cuando su madre bajó la revista con mucho ruido y lo miró acusadoramente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó como si lo hubiesen pescado comiendo chocolates antes de la cena.

"Te comportaste como un verdadero cretino anoche, jovencito" dijo ella sin muchos preámbulos.

"Madre, no hice absolutamente nada malo."

"La avergonzaste delante de nuestros invitados"

"¡Era mi pareja!"

"Una pareja a la que ignoraste completamente toda la noche. Una pareja a la que dejaste sola y abandonada entre un mar de gente desconocida mientras tú bailabas con esa…mujerzuela de Barbara" dijo Narcissa, furiosa.

Su hijo la miró, incómodo.

"Mamá…"

"Nada de excusas, Draco. Todo el mundo diría que estás bastante grandecito para tales estupideces."

"Cuando se despierte, le pediré disculpas. Aunque mi orgullo quede por el piso."

"Es lo correcto. Soy tu madre, Draco, y te tengo una pregunta…"

Draco miró nervioso a su madre, que se había acercado un poco como siempre hacía cuando iba a preguntar algo importante:

"¿Por qué la ignoraste toda la noche?"

El rubio se removió en su silla, nervioso. Era patético que su madre pudiera seguir intimidándolo de esa manera.

"Eh…es una Weasley."

"Por favor, hijo, esa tontería murió al mismo tiempo que tu padre"

Draco suspiró.

"Bueno, si de veras quieres saberlo…su presencia me pone un tanto…nervioso"

Narcissa sonrió.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Cuando lo sepa serás la primera en saberlo, madre" dijo él sarcásticamente.- Mejor voy a hablar con Ginny…"

"Me parece que tendrás que esperar, hijo. Ella salió temprano."

"¿Cómo¿Adónde fue?"

"No lo sé, yo tampoco la vi. Me informó Debbie" dijo señalando a la elfina doméstica que en esos momentos lavaba sus tazas "Solo dijo que no la esperáramos para almorzar."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGD

Sabía que era peligroso y que si a la marca se le ocurría activarse, la pasaría mal.

Pero Ginny se levantó aquella mañana aún tan furiosa con Draco, que decidió que el dolor sería más ameno que ver su cara de nuevo, así que decidió conocer por ella misma los alrededores y ya de paso comprar algunos obsequios para sus padres y hermanos.

Bajó hacia la aldea por el angosto camino que separaba a la misma de la mansión Malfoy. Su francés no era muy bueno, pero confió en hacerse entender.

La aldea era pequeña, constituida por comercios apiñados y coloridos. Ginny la recorrió con una sonrisa, y regresó a la casa con mermeladas para su madre, un buzo muggle multicolor para su padre, y algunos otros pequeños detalles para sus hermanos.

Mientras atravesaba el suntuoso jardín, perdida en sus pensamientos y en la belleza del lugar, no notó que Draco la aguardaba sentado en un banco, con el semblante más serio que le había visto hasta el momento.

Ella venía tarareando y, Draco notó, llevaba una larga trenza entrelazada con pequeñas flores blancas a juego con la falda y la camisa holgada que llevaba. El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y el cabello, haciendo que éste último pareciese haberse prendido fuego.

Draco la observó descalzarse y sentarse a orillas de la enorme fuerte que dominaba el jardín delantero. Mojó los pies con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se esfumó al levantar la cara y encontrarse con el rostro del chico, que la seguía observando en silencio.

Con una rapidez alarmante, Ginny sacó los pies del agua y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa sin preocuparse por calzarse. Draco, viendo sus intenciones, le bloqueó el paso con facilidad.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. Obviamente, esa no era la mejor forma de empezar la conversación: había logrado enfurecerla más, si eso era posible.

"Fui de compras, papá. Disculpa que no te dejé una nota al lado de la cama" dijo ella, con una sonrisa falsa mientras le pasaba por al lado, dejándolo allí plantado.

Draco se giró con rapidez y la tomó de un brazo.

Ella se dio vuelta, lista para defenderse, cuando ambos notaron el brillo de la luna y la estrella en sus respectivos hombros. Pero por algún extraño motivo, no hubo dolor. El brillo se extinguió en sus pieles, y ellos se miraron, los dos igual de sorprendidos.

Ella pareció recordar que estaba furiosa, pues volvió a adoptar aquél tono de desdén mientras preguntaba:

"¿Qué pretendes¿Atarme a ti para que no me escape?"

Draco suspiró, contrariado.

"Fue una simple pregunta"

"Yo no te ando preguntando donde te metes tú cuando te desapareces. Ayer fuiste a ver a un amigo, si no me equivoco, aunque pensándolo bien quizás fuiste a visitar a tu bellísima ex"

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Estás celosa?"

Ella entrecerró sus ojos también.

"¿Yo¿Celosa? Por favor, no seas ridículo. Ahora si eres tan amable, quita tu mano de mi brazo. Se me va a caer si lo sigues tocando."

El la soltó, molesto.

"Venía a disculparme por lo de anoche, no me comporté bien contigo, pero ya veo que es un caso perdido."

"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo ella "Hace tiempo que me cuido sola, no necesito que vengas tú a mangonearme como si fuera un objeto más de tu fabulosa colección. No estoy interesada"

"¿Podrías tratar al menos de ser un poco más educada?"

"¿Cómo tú lo fuiste anoche? Lo siento, Malfoy, pero no me sale ser una verdadera perra, no tengo tus dones. ¿Por qué no intentas enseñarme? Seguramente serías un espléndido maestro"  
El la observó un instante, y justo cuando ella se acercaba ya casi a la puerta, la volvió a tomar de un brazo.

"Escucha, pedazo de…" dijo ella, furiosa mientras forcejeaba.

"¿Por qué no intentamos otra cosa esta vez, pelirroja?" la interrumpió él.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Draco plantó su boca sobre la suya con una ferocidad y una pasión que ella no sabía él tuviera dentro.

La agarró de la cintura posesivamente mientras saboreaba sus labios. Ella le golpeó el pecho con las manos, mientras intentaba desprenderse. Y entonces, sintió que se perdía en ese beso.

La lengua de él pidió acceso, y ella, débil y confundida, se lo dio con un suspiro para comenzar a entregar también a su vez.

Dejó de golpearlo, pero mantuvo sus manos aún sobre su pecho, tomándolo de la camisa con la misma posesión que él demandaba.

La estrella en su piel brilló con intensidad; la luna en la piel de él reaccionó de igual forma.

Pero por una vez, ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Gracias por todas sus fabulosas reviews! Sigan mandándolas!

Este capitulo está especialmente dedicado a Mary! Para que no tengas que decepcionarte una vez más cuando llegues de la escuela! Espero que lo disfrutes!


	5. Viaje hacia el pasado

**CAPITULO CINCO: Viaje hacia el pasado…**

Bittersweet

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems   
She's the one I'm after

_Chorus:_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Chours

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Chours

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Contó hasta cincuenta bien alto, y antes de salir a buscar a sus compañeros, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de no haberse equivocado ni una sola vez._

_Hacia poco que había aprendido a contar, y a veces, como buena niña de seis años que era, se equivocaba un poco. Pero no aquélla vez._

_Mientras se agachaba frente a un arbusto para ver si veía algún par de pies allí ocultos, no pudo evitar observar el hermoso castillo que se abría paso un poco más adelante. _

_Estaba totalmente iluminado, y la música y un peculiar aroma a jazmines, salía a través de las muchas ventanas abiertas de par en par._

_Allí adentro estaban sus padres. Con los Malfoy. Disfrutando, bebiendo y hablando con muchas otras personas. Todo el mundo decía que los Malfoy sabían festejar. Pero a Elara le seguían gustando más las fiestas que organizaba su madre en el castillo de la familia. Aunque aquella noche había sido divertida._

_El menor de los Malfoy, Ian, cumplía ocho años. Lo habían invitado a jugar, pero se había negado sin dirigirles una mirada. El ya era un niño grande- había dicho- y no estaba para juegos._

_Elara sabía que mentía. Lo había visto mirar a través de uno de los ventanales mientras ellos jugaban. La niña pensó que no quería cumplir ocho años si eso significaba que ya no podía jugar a las escondidas._

_Algunas veces, escondida detrás de las puertas, había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre él. No entendía muchas de las palabras que ellos discutían con frecuencia: matrimonio, pureza de sangre, mayoría de edad. No era que le interesara tampoco._

_Cuando ella cumplió seis años, los Malfoy visitaron su casa. Estuvieron hablando con sus padres mucho rato mientras bebían té. Al verlos tan civilizados, nadie habría pensado que las dos familias eran rivales._

_Tanto los Malfoy como los Weasley eran las dos familias más antiguas de magos puros de la región. Competían en los deportes, en los negocios, en casi todo lo que se propusieran. Pero Elara era demasiado joven para comprender aquello._

_Inocente aún, se puso a husmear detrás de un árbol con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros de juego._

_Ian era joven todavía, pero él si entendía. Muchas veces sus padres se sorprendían de lo mucho que comprendía para su edad. Vio a la niña pelirroja con la que tendría que casarse pegar un grito y salir corriendo mientras un niño un poco mayor intentaba darle alcance._

_Ella tocó el árbol donde había estado contando y aplaudió, entusiasmada, mientras su amigo se tiraba en el pasto para recuperar energías luego de la corrida._

_Ian no quería casarse con esa niña. Se había imaginado que su prometida sería educada y hermosa, así como su madre. Pero la pequeña Weasley era una salvaje. Ian la observó: cabello revuelto y vestido todo sucio. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su vestido, y el chico, asqueado, se dio media vuelta para no verla._

_Su madre se acercó a él en ese momento. Llevaba un carísimo vestido de muselina azul, que contrastaba con su piel muy pálida y su largo cabello rubio. Ian se parecía un poco a ella; pero tenía los ojos grises y fríos de su padre._

"_Hijo, ve a buscar a la pequeña Weasley. Tenemos que hacer un anuncio importante"_

"_¿Por qué yo?" preguntó el niño, aterrado._

"_Porque yo lo digo. Ve y vuelve con ella rápido"_

_A Ian aquello no le gustó nada, pero obedeció._

_Salió al exterior y atravesó los jardines se su casa. Era pleno verano. La luna llena brillaba intensamente sobre las muchas cúpulas y torres, y un cielo espectacularmente estrellado completaba el paisaje. Las rosas de su madre despedían un suave perfume. Ian pasó junto a la estatua de un bello centauro, y se acercó a la niña, que estaba contando de nuevo._

"_Que tonta es. Siempre está contando. Se abusan de ella porque es más chica y la muy idiota les sigue el juego" pensó mientras se dirigía a ella._

_Le daba náuseas tocarla, pero le golpeó suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención._

"_¡Aún no he terminado de contar, Charlie!" gritó ella enojada mientras se daba vuelta._

_Se calló de inmediato y su cara adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo en cuanto vio al joven Malfoy. Era más alto que ella, tenía el cabello muy rubio y muy laceo y ojos del color del cielo en los días de tormenta. Por algún motivo, su sola presencia la atemorizaba._

_Ian también se fijó en ella. Tenía pecas en la nariz y en las mejillas. La trenza que llevaba en el largo cabello estaba toda desgreñada. Y se veía asustada._

_Elara se sintió boba. Decidió que a pesar de su aspecto antipático, quizás no era tan malo, así que decidió hablarle._

"_¿Cambiaste de opinión? ¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó tímidamente._

"_Por supuesto que no. Es un juego estúpido. Además, los Malfoy nunca cambiamos de opinión" dijo arrogantemente._

"_Ah…bueno"_

_Elara había oído alguna vez a su madre quejarse de la grosería de los sirvientes de su casa. Se preguntó en ese momento, si Sarah, Ferguson y los demás le hablaban así cuando ella les pedía algo._

"_Se requiere tu presencia en el salón de baile" dijo el chico, con los brazos cruzados "Me mandaron a escoltarte"_

_Elara lo miró, extrañada, pero no se atrevió a replicar y lo siguió a través de los jardines._

_Ian se detuvo cuando estaban llegando a la puerta._

"_Hay una fuente ahí, al menos límpiate la tierra de la cara" ordenó secamente._

_La niña frunció el entrecejo, pero se lavó la cara y trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo. No logró un gran resultado._

_El joven Malfoy la miró, y suspiró, molesto._

_Entraron juntos al salón de baile. Ian se sorprendió cuando vio, en el medio de la pista, a sus padres parados junto a los padres de la niña. La música, así como las conversaciones, habían cesado._

_Con una sonrisa, Citranda Malfoy le indicó a su hijo que se acercara. La pequeña pelirroja se le adelantó y corrió hacia sus padres, asustada._

_Borem Malfoy, su padre, era un hombre imponente que inspiraba respeto con una sola mirada. Cuando se aclaró la garganta pomposamente, la atención de todos se centró en él._

"_Esta celebración no se ha llevado a cabo debido solamente al cumpleaños de mi hijo y heredero- dijo- Es un honor para mí y para mi familia anunciar ante ustedes, honorables invitados, el compromiso de Ian con la señorita Elara Weasley"_

_La gente comenzó a cuchichear descaradamente._

_Ian sentía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada por la cabeza._

"_El casamiento se llevará a cabo cuando ambos hallan cumplido diecisiete años. Hasta ese feliz momento…"_

_Elara por fin había entendido. En los cuentos que Sarah solía leerle, el príncipe se casaba con la princesa y eran felices por siempre. Pero ella no se imaginaba siendo feliz al lado de ese niño tan antipático._

"_¡No! ¡Mami, yo no quiero casarme con él! ¡No quiero, no quiero!"_

_Pero ya estaba decidido. Ian y Elara se casarían en menos de diez años, estuvieran ellos dispuestos o no, y ninguna negativa, queja o llanto iba a persuadir a sus padres._

_La pureza de sangre era lo más importante, y juntándolos, ambas familias no solo se aseguraban eso, sino además una fuerte unión de sus fortunas y su poder._

_Ian y Elara no se volverían a ver hasta algunos años más tarde._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

¿Alguna vez un beso le había transmitido tanto?

Mientras sentía su lengua en su boca y su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo en un abrazo desenfrenado y casi desesperado, Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse eso.

Por mucho que detestara a Draco Malfoy, no pudo negar que estaba siendo besada por un verdadero hombre quizás por primera vez en su vida. No era un beso tímido o infantil como los que había experimentado.

Quería detenerlo y detenerse. Esa tormenta de sensaciones le estaba nublando la mente y la aterrorizaba. Sabía muy bien que le faltaban fuerzas y voluntad para empujarlo, para separarse y huir como un conejo asustado.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se soltaron igual de rápido.

Narcissa Malfoy los observó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

Ginny sintió que le ardía la cara, un poco por la vergüenza que la situación ameritaba, y otro poco por el deseo que aún bullía en su interior como la lava que busca escapar de un volcán demasiado activo.

"Madre" dijo Draco, serenamente.

"Siento…bueno…yo no sabía…no esperaba encontrarme en el jardín con…bueno"

Narcissa no pudo disimular una risita.

Ginny, totalmente avergonzada, corrió hacia el interior de la casa, sin mirar atrás.

Draco y su madre la observaron irse. El muchacho muy serio, y Narcissa claramente divertida.

"Vaya, cuando me dijiste que te ibas a disculpar no pensé que…bueno…"

"Digamos que disculparse con la Weasley es un asunto bastante complicado"

"¿E intentaste usar tus encantos para persuadirla? Vaya, Draco, no pensé que fueras tan sentimental"

Draco prefirió no decir nada.

"¿Ibas a salir, madre?"

Narcissa se pasó una mano por su impecable cabellera y dijo:

"Si, solo un par de horas. Si…bueno…si intentas disculparte de nuevo, intenten no destruirme la casa. Hay muchas habitaciones arriba."

"Por Merlín, madre" murmuró Draco, contrariado.

Narcissa largó una risotada y siguió su camino.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny entró en su habitación con paso rápido. Se aseguró de trancar las dos puertas, la que daba al pasillo y la que daba al cuarto del rubio, y se sentó en la cama, nerviosa y avergonzada.

¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué clase de magia era aquella? ¿Qué maleficio le había echado el rubio para que ella perdiera los estribos de esa manera?

Bueno, había sido él quien le había saltado encima, pero ella le había seguido el juego más que rápido. Se preguntó como volvería a mirarlo de allí en más.

¿Cómo iba a compartir una casa con una persona que le inspiraba tantas y tan variadas sensaciones? No entendía nada: ni a ella, y menos que menos a él.

Ese beso…se había sentido tan, pero tan real. Había sido tan…

"¡Basta! ¡Estamos hablando de Malfoy! ¡Me tendría que sentir asqueada de que me halla tocado, asqueada, repudiada, asquerosamente sucia!" pensó ella mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentía todo lo contrario?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco se sentó en el sofá de la sala con la mente embotada y el corazón latiéndole con inusitada fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y estiró las piernas.

¿Qué lo había llevado a besarla de aquella forma?

Por Merlín, aún ahora le parecía sentirla contra su cuerpo. Se preguntó como sería sentirla sobre él, besándola hasta la inconsciencia y haciéndole el amor una y otra vez, sin cansarse o aburrirse nunca.

Se odió por pensar aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía por ella un deseo puro y elemental que dejaba poco espacio para pensar en nada más.

Le pareció escucharla respirar entrecortadamente, mientras repetía su nombre. Por Merlín, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Pensó en hablar con ella, pero no podría hacerlo en ese estado. Seguramente volvería a saltar sobre ella en cuanto la viera, y ésta vez no habría nadie para detenerlo. Tenía que pensar. Una ducha de agua bien, bien fría seguramente le ayudaría a relajarse. Y a borrarse esas demasiado nítidas imágenes de la cabeza.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny no bajó a cenar.

Cuando Draco subió a su habitación luego de tener que soportar una larga cena junto a su madre y sus frecuentes risitas, escuchó que de la habitación de la pelirroja salía música.

Ella estaba cantando. Por Merlín, hasta su voz hacía que se sintiera extraño. Pensó en tocar a la puerta pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Tanteó la manija con suavidad y sintió una tremenda rabia al encontrarla con llave. Con un simple alohomora podría abrirla, pero no queriendo provocar el humor de la muchacha aún más, Draco despachó la idea y se metió a la cama.

Al poco rato, sintió que se apagaba la música y la luz que se colaba desde la habitación de Ginny a la suya por debajo de la puerta, desapareció.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny se removió en la cama, inquieta. Una y mil imágenes se agalopaban en su mente de forma desordenada.

Una niña, muy pequeña aún, corría por un jardín lleno de rosas. Ginny alcanzó a percibir la suave fragancia y a escuchar las risas de la niña, que corría con el pelo al viento y un vestido azul oscuro algo sucio en los bordes. Era un bonito vestido, decorado en las mangas, el cuello y el bajo de la amplia falda con flores de un beige muy claro, casi blanco. Contrastaba con su largo cabello pelirrojo, recogido en una larga trenza decorada con hilos dorados.

La niña se detuvo en un claro entre los altos pinos y observó la luna, brillante y redonda, que parecía darle la bienvenida. Volvió a reír y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, con los brazos extendidos.

Una figura apareció entre las sombras, en lo alto de un amplio balcón. Las enredaderas, repletas de campanitas de un rosa intenso, trepaban por las columnas de esa terraza. Se escuchaba música. Una suave balada que no llegaba a opacar los sonidos de la noche.

Era un chico, quizás un poco mayor que ella, pero no por mucho. Era alto para su edad y vestía elegantemente. Tenía el cabello, casi plateado, atado acorde a la moda de la época. Sus ojos grises como el metal se clavaron en la niña, que seguía girando, sin percatarse de la presencia del chico.

Su mirada era fría ante el mundo, más allí, escondido, esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras la observaba.

"Elara" murmuró en un susurro apenas audible, más para él que para cualquier otro.

La niña, aunque incapaz de escucharlo, pareció por fin notar su presencia. Levantó su rostro infantil hacia el balcón, con el corazón desbocado, más cuando sus ojos de un color miel claro se enfocaron del todo, él ya había desaparecido.

Ginny pegó un grito capaz de despertar a la mansión entera.

Draco se sentó en la cama de golpe, y notó un dolor punzante en el hombro. La luna brillaba con aquella intensidad que ya se le había hecho usual, y quemaba.

De un salto, se levantó de la cama al oír los sollozos de la pelirroja, y de una patada, abrió la puerta que los separaba.

Ella parecía estarlo esperando. No dijo nada; solo lo quedó mirando, estudiando sus facciones.

Él se quedó en el mismo lugar, observándola. Se acercó un paso, y al ver que ella no replicaba, se acercó un poco más y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

"¿Un mal sueño?" preguntó, tratando de ignorar su propio dolor y el brillo que se veía aún a través de su camisón blanco.

"Los vi, Draco, los vi. Nos vi a nosotros. Por Merlín, eran tan parecidos a nosotros" dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Draco le quitó una lágrima de la mejilla, y le acarició el pelo. Ella no hizo nada, lo cual le sorprendió.

Se quedaron mirando.

"Elara. Ella se llamaba Elara. Tenía mi mismo pelo, mis mismos ojos…- Ginny cerró los ojos y la imagen de la niña, girando bajo la luna, se dibujó con claridad en su cabeza…- mi mismo espíritu"

"Ahora todo está bien"

"No lo entiendes. Los vi. No sé siquiera si fue real, pero los vi. La vi a ella, y lo vi a él. Tan parecido a ti. El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos"- dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

"¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?" – preguntó él con la misma suavidad con que ella lo había tocado momentos antes.

"No. Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar sola" dijo ella.

Draco asintió y se metió en la cama, a su lado. Ella se acurrucó en su hombro y un momento después, estaba dormida. El dolor de la luna y la estrella había cesado tan de golpe como había venido. La observó dormir un momento. Su pelo del color del fuego le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Draco no se pudo dormir por mucho rato.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Ginny, que dormía profundamente, siguió como si nada. Pero Draco, que había tenido complicaciones esa noche, debido a que se sentía incómodo ante el hecho de que era la primera vez que compartía cama con una mujer sin que ocurriera nada físico entre ellos, tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero estaba preocupado por ella. Lo había embragado un sentimiento de protección que pocas veces había sentido en su vida.

La mano de Ginny descansaba contra su pecho desnudo y su cabeza seguía acurrucada contra su hombro. No pudiendo moverse sin despertarla, Draco permaneció allí, pensativo.

Ella despertó al cabo de media hora. Lo primero que sintió fue una fragancia masculina golpearle los sentidos. Cuando abrió los ojos por completo, se encontró recostada contra un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado que le quitó el aliento.

Se sentó en la cama de un salto, completamente colorada.

"Buenos días" dijo Draco, levantándose con un poco más de elegancia que ella.

"Bu…buenos días" contestó ella, algo cohibida.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó él, expectante.

"Si, si, mucho mejor. Nada que un buen desayuno no borre"

"Bien, le diré a los elfos que te preparen algo. ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?"

"No, está bien. Bajaré en un momento" musitó ella, algo tímida ante su presencia y al recordar el beso y la experiencia del sueño compartida la noche anterior.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Cuando Draco llegó a la cocina, su madre ya estaba sentada a la mesa, bebiendo un café, su usual desayuno.

Apenas se sentó, el muchacho supo que su madre sabía que no había pasado la noche en su habitación. No obstante, aguardó a que ella dijera algo, y luego de dos silenciosos minutos, ella así lo hizo.

"¿Te divertiste anoche?" preguntó con su típica risita.

"No es lo que tú piensas" replicó su hijo, irritado.

"Yo no pienso nada" dijo la mujer, haciéndose la inocente "Subí ayer a comentarte algo y no te encontré en tu cama…¿se reconciliaron?"

Draco suspiró.

"Tuvo una pesadilla, me quedé a acompañarla, pero nada de lo que tú piensas ocurrió"

"Oh, de acuerdo" musitó ella, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Nos vamos hoy"- dijo Draco luego de un momento "Mañana entro a trabajar temprano, y Weasley también"

"Oh, que pena"

"Si, pero te visitaré pronto"

"Así lo espero. Y trae a tu…amiga. Me cae muy bien"

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

"Me di cuenta" dijo nada más. De pronto recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny la noche anterior.- "Mamá…¿qué sabes sobre mi ancestro? ¿Sobre el que llevaba mi misma marca, el que se casó con una Weasley?"

Narcissa lo miró, extrañada.

"Los papeles que guardaba tu padre se quemaron en aquél incendio, cuando tú tenías unos seis años, así que no mucho" contestó ella "Se llamaba Ian"

Draco se hizo una anotación mental de ese nombre. El sueño de Ginny le había dado curiosidad.

"Ayer Ginny soñó…con ellos. Con nuestros antepasados"

"Eso es muy extraño" dijo la mujer, preocupada y sorprendida.

"Lo sé"

"Me pregunto si tú no tendrás también uno de esos sueños dentro de poco"

"Si, yo también. Es extraña la forma en que funciona esta marca" dijo Draco, señalando su hombro.

"Si, seguramente eso sea parte del hechizo que los está afectando. Tal vez sean capaces de ver retazos de la vida de sus ancestros por la marca que llevan en común".

"Seguramente, pero de todas formas lo investigaré."

"Me parece bien" afirmó Narcissa, mientras se terminaba su café. "¿A qué hora se van?"

"Al mediodía"

"Oh, tengo un compromiso que me llevará toda la mañana. ¿Por qué no le dices a Ginny que baje así me despido de ella?"

"No va a ser necesario"

Ginny apareció en la cocina, y desayunó con ellos.

Luego, ambos acompañaron a Narcissa a la puerta.

"Bien, hijo, pórtate bien con esta muchacha, y alimentante bien. Cada vez que vienes de visita pareces un esqueleto caminante"

"Si, mamá" dijo Draco rodando los ojos y dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando Narcissa miró a Ginny, ella se sintió como si tuviera cuatro años de nuevo.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida. Eres bienvenida en esta casa cuando quieras. Cuida a mi bebé, se hace el fuerte y nunca pide ayuda, pero a veces la necesita aunque lo niegue."

Ginny sintió un gran placer al ver a Draco completamente ruborizado.

"Así lo haré, señora"

"Nada de señora, me haces sentir un dinosaurio"

"Eso sería imposible" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¿No es adorable?" dijo Narcissa, haciéndole un revoleo de ojos nada disimulado a su hijo.

Luego le dio un beso a Ginny en la mejilla, y comenzó a atravesar el jardín mientras tarareaba alegremente

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Tu madre es fantástica"

"Lo sé. Sin ella no hubiera podido…bueno…mi padre no era tan fantástico" dijo él, sin mirarla.

Aún ahora, tantos años después de la muerte de ese hombre que se había hecho llamar su padre, a Draco le costaba hablar de él.

Ginny estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Últimamente, ante el contacto con Draco, su cabeza se llenaba de "pings".

En vez de eso, se mordió el labio y vio a Narcissa desaparecer colina abajo, su larga cabellera plateada reluciendo a la luz del día.

"Será mejor que comencemos a empacar" dijo Draco.

Subieron juntos las escaleras, y cada uno en su habitación, comenzaron a armar el equipaje.

Draco notó la mirada de la pelirroja varias veces sobre él, y no pudo menos que sentirse bastante alegre.

Se aparecieron en la cabaña justo al mediodía, luego de devorar un par de sándwiches que Narcissa les había mandando hacer.

Ginny sintió una renovada felicidad al encontrarse en aquél lugar. Adoraba esa pequeña y perfecta casita, rodeada de árboles.

El clima se había vuelto más frío con el pasar de los días. Diciembre estaba cerca, y por un momento, Ginny se sintió deseosa de que llegara esa época para decorar esa casita de ensueño a su gusto. Draco no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Tiró la maleta en el suelo, ante la mirada recriminatoria de Draco. Ginny lo ignoró descaradamente.

Draco suspiró, y puso música. Ginny abrió las ventanas.

Cuando él se giró, no pudo evitar observarla. Ella aspiraba el aire desde el marco de la última ventana que había abierto, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

A Draco se le escapó la invitación antes de que la información llegara a su cerebro.

Ella lo miró, con las cejas en alto.

"Digo…ejem…hace un lindo día…y he pensado…bueno…hace bastantes semanas que estás aquí…y…sería bueno que conocieras los alrededores"

Lo dijo atropelladamente y se sintió un idiota apenas hubo terminado. Pero Ginny sonrió y asintió.

"Dame dos minutos para cambiarme de ropa" dijo ella, mientras subía las escaleras casi corriendo.

Cuando se hubo ido, Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, contrariado. Tendría que controlar su boca cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca. Últimamente se le escapaban cosas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ella bajó, ataviada con una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla de color gris, una blusa blanca y encima un saquito corto de hilo también gris.

"Estoy lista" anunció.

Se dirigieron a la puerta. Draco la abrió y aguardó a que ella pasara.

"Vaya, que caballero que estamos hoy, Malfoy"

"No me provoques, pelirroja, o consideraré el soltar la puerta para que te dé en la nariz"

"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" dijo ella, saliendo al exterior.

El jardín era amplio, aunque estaba descuidado.

"Mmm…estaba pensando…"

"Eso siempre trae problemas" dijo Draco.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Como estaba diciendo antes de tu fascinante comentario" interrumpió ella "pensaba que quizás no te molestaría si arreglo un poco el jardín. Es un buen espacio, no debería desperdiciarse"

"Si eso quieres…" murmuró él.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

"Bueno, Malfoy, eres mi guía turístico. Estoy a tú merced"

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, y Ginny vio la sonrisita arrogante del rubio, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. No había querido que salieran con ese sentido.

"Vaya, Weasley…ese comentario te deja en una posición bastante comprometedora"

"Si, ante una mente pervertida como la tuya" replicó ella.

Draco se rió y dijo:

"Eso que ves allí es el bosque Fairyqueens"

"¿Fairyqueens?"

"Si, ese es su nombre. Hay un arroyo dentro, con una linda cascada. Si te gustan esas cosas, claro."

"He oído ese nombre antes. Del otro lado se encuentra la Madriguera."

Draco asintió, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que tenía que observarla de lejos. Se preguntó que pensaría Ginny si le revelaba esa pequeña información, pero luego de decírselo tendría que matarla.

Cuando la miró, notó la tristeza en su mirada.

"La extrañas mucho, ¿cierto?"

"Si" dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible. "No me malentiendas, no eres tan mala compañía como yo creía, pero…bueno…algunas veces supongo que sí. Esta Navidad será la primera que no pasaré con mi familia"

"No eres mi prisionera, Weasley, puedes ir si quieres."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Mi madre viaja a la casa de su prima todas las Navidades, así que supongo que…"

"Iré a mi casa solo si vienes conmigo"

Draco la miró, sorprendido.

"Tú…¿tú quieres que vaya?"

"Yo fui a tu casa" contestó ella "Y si, me gustaría que vinieras"

"¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?"

"No son tan malos una vez que los conoces"

Draco permaneció callado un momento.

"Es un trato, entonces".

Pasearon un buen rato por los campos, Ginny haciendo preguntas sin cesar y Draco contestándolas con paciencia.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, se había levantado un viento frío. Cerraron las ventanas entre los dos, y mientras ella se abrigaba, él prendió la estufa a leña con un simple ¡Incendio!

Cuando ella bajó, él se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Las llamas dibujaban sombras sobre su rostro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó ella, vacilante.

"No, no comeré nada"

"Bien, yo tampoco tengo hambre, así que supongo que me iré a acostar. Voy a leer un rato. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches" murmuró él, y la vio perderse escaleras arriba mientras él se perdía de nuevo entre las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny estaba fascinada con ese libro. Se llamaba "Donde termina el arcoiris" de la autora Cecelia Ahern y era muy interesante, y muy romántico, además.

Ya casi lo estaba terminando cuando escuchó unos ruidos.

Provenientes del dormitorio de Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, alterado.

Sentía la brisa correr por entre su pelo y golpearle con suavidad el rostro. El chico tendría unos catorce, quince años. Montaba un corcel negro como la noche. Se llamaba Sombra y era joven y brioso. Corría haciéndole honor a su nombre. El chico que lo montaba era igual de joven, y en esos momentos, mientras jugaba una carrera contra el viento, se sentía poderoso e invencible.

Ian Malfoy solía escaparse de su casa y montar a toda velocidad. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que se podía sentir libre, sin su padre ordenándole que hacer ni su madre preocupándose por cada paso que daba.

Allí, cuando corría, solo era Ian. No un heredero, ni quien debía darle orgullo al apellido de la familia. Solo Ian. Libre, feliz.

Tenía el cabello largo y casi plateado. A pesar de todo, su pelo no se había oscurecido con el tiempo. En su casa lo obligaban a atarlo, pero ahora, en su momento, lo llevaba libre sobre la nuca. No llegaba a los hombros, pero le faltaba poco. Tenía la camisa blanca un poco desprendida por la corrida. Le gustaba sentir el viento también contra su pecho.

Le gustaba correr por esas praderas suaves. Más allá, había un campo cubierto de coloridas flores silvestres y decidió dirigirse hacia allí. Podría descansar un rato a orillas del río, contra su árbol predilecto, un gran arce que se elevaba majestuoso y parecía tocar el mismísimo cielo con sus ramas, mientras Sombra bebía agua.

Pero cuando estaba llegando, la distinguió aún a la distancia. Ese cabello era inconfundible. Una Weasley. Su cabello si se había oscurecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Ahora tenía un tono rojo oscuro, pero aún parecía arder en llamas.

Llevaba un vestido de un amarillo muy suave, que parecía iluminarla.

Ian se acercó, arrogante, y cuando estuvo más cerca, notó que iba descalza. Con una mano sostenía el bajo del vestido, dejando ver apenas un par de piernas algo tostadas por el sol y muy bien formadas. En la otra mano, llevaba una canasta ya casi repleta de flores.

Ella lo vio y comenzó a caminar. Ian le cerró el paso poniendo el caballo frente a ella con la intención de asustarla.

Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo fríamente y a quedarse muy quieta. Ya no parecía tenerle miedo como la última vez que se habían visto, cuando había cumplido ocho años y habían anunciado su compromiso.

Ian se sorprendió ante su imagen. Ya no era la niña desprolija de antes, aunque seguía pareciendo algo salvaje, aún allí entre un prado de flores.

Tenía el cabello más largo que la última vez; le llegaba más allá de la cintura y estaba nuevamente atado en una trenza, decorada con menudas flores blancas.

Su rostro ya no guardaba nada de aquella inocencia infantil, sino que se había afinado, y su figura esbelta ya comenzaba a mostrar unas curvas perfectas. Tratando de no fijarse en el disimulado pero suficiente escote de su vestido ni en su vientre plano o su cintura estrecha, Ian se fijó en su rostro.

Los ojos seguían siendo del color de la miel líquida, y aún estaban las pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas. Sus labios eran gruesos y simplemente perfectos. Ian no pudo evitar preguntarse si otros labios habrían probado los suyos. No debía tener más de trece años y a él le molestó percatarse de que era la jovencita más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado mucho tiempo más observándome o vas a dejarme ir?"

"Weasley, eres una descuidada. Mira que caminar descalza por el campo. Hay serpientes y espinas entre la hierba."

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupa? Si muero mordida por una serpiente venenosa serás libre de casarte con cualquiera de esas mujerzuelas con las que andas por el pueblo. Todos seríamos felices. Preferiría morir que tener que pasar una hora contigo".

Ian se sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que ella tuviera conocimiento de sus muchas aventuras, sino por el asco que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

"Lo tendré presente. No te sorprendas si te llega una hermosa cascabel en una caja de zapatos para tu próximo cumpleaños, _princesa._"

Y sin decir nada más, Ian se alejó al trote, dejándola allí sola.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny sintió el dolor en su hombro y saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia la habitación del rubio.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, y empapado en un sudor frío, casi enfermizo.

Se acercó a él con paso rápido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Soñé con ellos, Weasley. Con ella…y con él."

Ginny lo observó, sorprendida.

"¿Los viste?"

"Tan claramente como te estoy viendo a ti ahora."

"Tienes un aspecto horrible"

"Vaya, muchas gracias, justo lo que quería escuchar"

"Lo siento, no era para ofenderte"

Sin pedirle permiso, colocó su mano sobre su frente.

"No tienes fiebre"

"Por supuesto que no, solo fue un sueño"

Ella se rió.

"¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento, Drakie Pooh?"

"Muy graciosa, Weasley. Ese sarcasmo tuyo es verdaderamente encantador"

"Oh, vamos, Malfoy, solo trataba de hacerte reír"

"¿Fuiste payaso en otra vida?"

"No, aunque me gustaría serlo en ésta. Me gustan esas pelucas de colores y esos zapatos enormes"

"Ni que necesitaras peluca con ese pelo tuyo"

Los dos se rieron.

El tembló. Estaba helado hasta los huesos.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poco" contestó él, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Ella se volvió a reír, y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, se metió en la cama, a su lado, le dio un empujón que lo mando de vuelta contra la almohada, y los tapó a ambos hasta el cuello con las mantas.

"Te acabas de meter en mi cama sin permiso, Weasley. No te quejes si me aprovecho de la situación"

Ella lo miró.

"Aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres demasiado honrado como para hacer algo cuando estoy siendo buena y te estoy cuidando. Además, tu madre te mataría si te aprovecharas de una chica tan adorable como yo" le dijo ella con un revoleo de pestañas y cara de boba.

"Mi madre no tendría porque enterarse"

"No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que tu madre puede enterarse de cualquier cosa que quiera"

"Buen punto" dijo Draco con una sonrisa "Bien, Weasley, ya que estás en tu ánimo caritativo… ¿por qué no te acercas? Te vas a caer de la cama y todavía tengo frío.

Ella lo miró, desconfiada, pero luego recordó la noche en que había sido ella la de los sueños, y él la había reconfortado sin protestas.

Se acercó un poco, tímidamente, y ante la mirada de Draco, que la observaba con las cejas en alto y una sonrisita desafiante, se acercó a su cuerpo. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro, igual a la vez anterior, y notó la mano de Draco sobre su hombro.

"Hueles bien, Weasley. Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a esto"

Ella sonrió.

"Yo también podría acostumbrarme" pensó para sus adentros. "Y ese es el problema. Que no quiero…"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Hola! Bueno, no se pueden quejar! Este capitulo es eterno de largo, pero creo que es bastante llevadero. Para los que leen "Cayendo" pronto habrá una actualización, lo prometo!_

_La canción que puse arriba me encanta y el libro que lee Ginny en este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, así que si lo ven y pueden comprarlo, háganlo sin demora!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre. Son unos ídolos. Como ven, decidí contar un poco la historia de los ancestros de Draco y Ginny, para no dejar eso colgado. Varias veces me vi escribiendo Draco y Ginny en vez de Elara e Ian, pero bueno, si hay algún Draco o Ginny colado donde no debería, ya saben! Saludos!_

_Dayah…_


	6. Besos y jardinería

CAPITULO SEIS: Besos y jardinería

**"I'll Stand By You" (Girls Aloud)**

Oh, Why You Look So Sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Se veía bien dormido.

Ginny, despierta hacia bastante rato ya, no había huido de la cama que aquella noche habían compartido como la vez anterior. Se había quedado muy quieta, abrigada bajo el calor de las mantas y junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Draco.

Los primero rayos de luz le iluminaban el rostro. Sus facciones eran suaves, y tranquilas. Su sueño parecía no ser interrumpido por nada y su cabello brillaba como un casco dorado. Tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y dormía con un brazo bajo su cabeza.

Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse que había cambiado entre ellos. Porque, si algo era cierto, era que, definitivamente, algo había cambiado. Si un mes atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que dormiría en su misma cama, ella se hubiese echado a reír. Pero allí se encontraba, observándolo detenidamente mientras él no la veía.

Observó con detenimiento la luna en su hombro, apacible por el momento. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse que habría sido de Elara e Ian.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Aquél día, cumpliría dieciséis años. _

_A pesar de que ella se había negado a celebrarlo, desde hacia semanas, sus padres organizaban una fiesta para esa noche. Pero Elara, lejos de estar contenta, sentía una profunda tristeza. Le quedaba solo un año de libertad. Y sabía que esa noche, Ian Malfoy se encontraría entre los invitados._

_Había pensado en huir. Pero no podía. La marca que llevaba en su hombro casi desde su nacimiento, se lo impedía. Esa marca, la unía a un Malfoy, y para ella, no había destino más nefasto._

_¿Por qué él? Era tan arrogante, tan frío. Elara hubiese querido encontrar el amor, pero sabía que nunca lo haría. No amaba a nadie, no había nadie por quien luchar, salvo ella misma. Pero las cartas ya estaban jugadas, y allí, mientras su doncella la preparaba para la velada, no pudo evitar imaginarse la desdichada vida que la esperaba junto a su futuro marido. _

_¿Qué tanto importaba la pureza de sangre? Pero para sus padres, si era una cuestión importante, y ya era demasiado tarde para que ella pudiera hacer nada._

_Elara había crecido. Se había convertido en una mujercita hermosa, de largo cabello del color del fuego, figura envidiable y ojos cargados de sueños. Sueños que jamás podría cumplir junto a ese hombre, de eso estaba segura._

_La doncella terminó de arreglarle el vestido, de un color púrpura con bordados en plata, y comenzó a trabajar en su cabello. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Ginny pudo observar el elegante moño, con sendos mechones sueltos enmarcándole el rostro, y se quedó sola en su habitación. Al contemplarse en el espejo, y sabiendo todo lo que perdería, todo lo que había soñado alcanzar y estaría próximamente lejos de su alcance, Elara Weasley, lloró en silencio._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_Ian sabía que era su deber asistir a la celebración, pero eso no le hacía sentirse contento respecto al asunto._

_No había visto a su prometida desde aquélla vez en el prado, y no le parecía buena idea encontrársela antes de la boda. La imagen de aquella chica de cabello refulgente y hermosura inigualables, lo había perseguido en las noches desde aquél día y no le parecía apropiado empeorar las cosas._

_Ian, aunque abrumado ante el hecho de tener que casarse, comprendía mejor que ella los motivos de sus padres._

_Se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, de facciones angulosas y semblante decidido, sobre todo porque no reía muy a menudo._

_El carruaje se detuvo ante la entrada de la mansión de los Weasley. Suspirando, Ian bajó del coche, y se dispuso a subir las antiguas escaleras de piedra labrada._

_Era consciente de que su presencia inspiraba admiración y sorpresa a la vez. Todos tenían pleno conocimiento del compromiso del joven Malfoy con la menor de los Weasley. Y de lo que ambos opinaban al respecto._

_Malfoy saludó a algunas personas con una inclinación de cabeza, e ignoró a otras._

_Mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas, no pudo evitar notar la riqueza de aquél lugar y lo bien organizada que aquella fiesta parecía estar. Los manteles blancos estaban impecables, la música sonaba suavemente, aunque- Ian pensó- aquello sería por poco tiempo y la vajilla ya estaba dispuesta. Observó la mesa del buffet, cargada de aperitivos y bebidas. Nada mal para una fiesta dada por los Weasley, aunque seguía prefiriendo las organizadas en la mansión Malfoy. Las luces brillaban intensamente dentro de la estancia._

_Cuando Ian levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en su prometida, que también lo estaba mirando a él con una mezcla de repugnancia y desafío, no pudo evitar pensar que ninguna luz resplandecía tanto como ella._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

"Estás completamente loca" – Draco se abrazó a si mismo para luego ajustarse mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello- ¡Estamos en invierno! ¿Qué necesidad hay de…?"

La mirada divertida de la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

"Son pensamientos" contestó ella, señalándole una de las macetas, donde una plantita con una flor de un color lila intenso, roja en el centro, más grande que el tallo en si, se veía claramente- "Son flores invernales, se supone que se planten en invierno…no se queman por las heladas como muchas de las demás, y tu jardín verdaderamente necesita un poco de color."

"Puede que tengas razón…pero aún así, hace un frío de los mil demonios"

"Nadie te pidió que me acompañaras"

"No, pero…bueno…"

Ginny lo miró, desconfiada.

"¿Por qué estás tan amable conmigo?"

Draco se tomó la pregunta con cierta sorpresa.

"Estoy tratando de averiguarlo yo mismo"

"Bien, cuando lo hagas, no dejes de avisarme"

Draco asintió y observó el alboroto de plantas. Ginny había hecho una rocalla con piedras y las colocaba de forma desordenada. Percibió claramente el entusiasmo que inundaba su cara cada vez que ubicaba una de las nuevas plantitas.

"Eso se ve bonito" dijo Draco, parándose a su lado.

"¿Te parece?" preguntó ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Tenía tierra en la cara, pero a Draco no le pareció oportuno mencionárselo.

"Si. Mi madre solía trabajar en el jardín de nuestra mansión todas las primaveras. Era un espectáculo digno de verse. Yo siempre la acompañaba y la ayudaba cuando me lo permitía"- Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto- Eso hasta que llegaba mi padre, me agarraba de un brazo, me metía a la casa y me decía que no podía perder tiempo con las estupideces de mi madre."

"Draco…lo siento."

"No lo hagas. No sentí nada el día de su muerte y no me permito sentir nada ahora tampoco. Quedó en el pasado"

"Es difícil creerlo cuando tus ojos adquieren esa tristeza"

"Los recuerdos son recuerdos. Dolorosos, si, y no pueden quitarse. Solo hay que aprender a vivir con ellos."

Ginny sonrió con timidez.

"Son palabras muy sabias para estar en tu boca, Malfoy."– dijo ella.

"Si, bueno, a veces me vienen mis momentos"

"Muy pocas veces…"

"Oh, ya cállate" dijo él, mientras entraba a la casa, con las risotadas de la pelirroja retumbando en sus oídos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Elara había decidido ignorar a su repugnante prometido toda la noche._

_En vez de preocuparse por lo que vendría, por una vez, decidió disfrutar el momento. Después de todo, no se cumplían dieciséis años todos los días. Y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Además, aunque Malfoy se encontrara allí, también estaba su familia, y sus más cercanos amigos._

_Había bailado toda la noche, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada escrutadora de su prometido. Sin embargo, Elara no se iba a dejar intimidar; con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, volaba por la pista, como si no existiera un mañana, como si no estuviera ya próximo el momento en que tendría que marcharse de su casa para vivir con Ian Malfoy._

_Luego de casi dos horas de bailar sin parar, la joven Weasley se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Fue entonces cuando notó que su prometido abandonaba por fin el asiento que había ocupado desde que había comenzado el baile. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Elara rogó para sus adentros que no se acercara a ella, pero los juegos del destino son curiosos, y cuando la muchacha comprendió por fin que el muchacho se dirigía hacia ella, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y maldecir en voz baja._

_Ian se paró al lado de ella y se sirvió una bebida sin mirarla siquiera. Cuando la joven había respirado, aliviada, pensando que quizás no se dirigiría a ella, el dijo:_

"_Una muy bonita fiesta para una insignificante Weasley"_

_Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ian no pudo evitar percibir apenas el aroma que parecía emanar de su cabello y su piel. Era una fragancia floral, suave y que iba muy bien con ella._

"_Me alegro que te guste, Malfoy" respondió entonces, levantando su copa en un brindis imaginario._

"_Has cambiado, Weasley, en otros tiempos hubieras salido huyendo del terrorífico Malfoy" replicó él con sorna._

_Ella lo observó, desafiante._

"_En otros tiempos, aunque lo de terrorífico no ha cambiado para nada"_

_Elara notó que la mayoría de los invitados los miraban expectantes. Ian también pareció notarlo, pues dijo:_

"_¿Qué tal si le concedes la siguiente pieza a tu prometido, Weasley?"_

"_No bailaría contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello" contestó ella, con los ojos furiosos y las mejillas encendidas._

"_La gente lo espera, Weasley. No te creas que yo quiero hacerlo, en realidad, me repugna solo el hecho de imaginármelo, pero un deber es un deber"_

"_¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy? Dejaré que hablen, lo prefiero un millón de veces antes que tener que compartir algo contigo, aunque solo sea una baile."_

_Ian iba a contestar, pero ella se dio vuelta como una exhalación, y abandonó el salón a través de una de las puertas laterales._

_Más tarde, él no sabría explicar por que lo hizo, pero en ese momento sintió que debía seguirla. Y así lo hizo._

_Apareció en una amplia terraza, y vio que ella ya estaba descendiendo los últimos escalones, hacia uno de los jardines. La muchacha caminaba rápido; Ian comenzó a seguirla, pero ella debió de percatarse de su presencia, porque se dio vuelta y al verlo, echó a correr sin importarle el hecho de que estaba ataviada en un pesado vestido._

"_¡Maldición, Weasley, vuelve aquí!" gritó el rubio, molesto._

_Pero ella no se molestó en hacerle caso._

_Ya furioso, Ian comenzó a correr tras ella, y como lo había supuesto, dado que sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las de ella, le dio alcance casi de inmediato._

_Cuando la tomó de un brazo, ella soltó un grito, pero se dio vuelta con la mano en alto, dispuesta a atacar. Él se rió y le atajó la mano con una facilidad sorprendente._

"_Vaya, Weasley, me pregunto si serás así de agresiva en nuestra vida familiar. En algunos aspectos, supongo que resultaría hasta…interesante"_

"_Vete al diablo, Malfoy"_

"_¿Por qué? Aquí me estoy divirtiendo en grande" contestó el rubio, riéndose ante los esfuerzos de ella por soltarse._

"_¡Sácame las manos de encima en este preciso instante!"_

_Ian la miró con una ceja en alto._

"_¿O sino qué? ¿Piensas gritar? Nadie te va a escuchar"_

"_Pienso asesinarte con mis propias manos, cobarde, cerdo, cretino" musitó ella mientras se debatía con todas sus fuerzas._

_Ian rodó los ojos y le tomó ambos brazos por las muñecas. Entonces la observó. _

_Tenía un aspecto agresivo y salvaje que lejos de resultarle desfavorecedor resaltaba toda esa energía que ella parecía emanar. El peinado estaba arruinado: sendos mechones de cabello se habían desprendido del elegante moño producto de la corrida, y ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos vidriosos._

_Elara se quedó muy quieta. Solo el ruido del agua de una fuente cercana parecía romper aquél tenebroso silencio. Los jardines se encontraban apenas iluminados, y los invitados estaban demasiado entretenidos dentro del salón como para salir a tomar aire._

_Una nube se movió y un único rayo de luna le dio de lleno en el rostro a su captor. Ella no pudo evitar observarlo. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, de un gris profundo que le hacía recordar el cielo en días de tormenta. Tenía la nariz recta y sus labios parecían tensos. Su cabello plateado parecía casi blanco y brillaba casi con vida propia bajo esa luz._

"_¿Te gusta lo que ves, Weasley?" preguntó él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. _

_Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza._

"_Por supuesto que no, no veo nada que me llame la atención. He visto…cien hombres más apuestos" mintió._

_Esperó su risa burlona, pero ésta nunca llegó. En vez de eso, él le soltó una muñeca, solo para quitar con suavidad una de las orquillas que sujetaban su cabello rojo oscuro. Elara se estremeció involuntariamente._

_El, sin decir nada, solo se dedicó a quitarle otra orquilla, y luego otra y otra más, antes de que ella lograra encontrar la voz nuevamente y decir:_

"_¿Qué crees que haces?"_

"_¿Qué parece que hago?"_

"_A mi me parece que sea lo que sea, deberías detenerte"_

"_¿Quién lo dice?" preguntó él socarronamente, mientras le quitaba otra orquilla y el pelo comenzaba a caerse inevitablemente._

"_¡Yo lo digo! ¿Es que ustedes los Malfoy nunca escuchan a nadie más que a ustedes mismos? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas vivir siendo tan…tan…arrogante y odioso?" dijo ella, furiosa._

"_Uno se acostumbra" contestó él sin darle mucha importancia, cosa que hizo que la sangre de Elara comenzara a burbujear de la rabia._

_Iba a contestarle, pero se detuvo. Malfoy había logrado su cometido. La muchacha sintió el peso de su cabello rozarle la espalda y la cintura, mientras Malfoy se entretenía acariciando un mechón que sostenía entre sus dedos como si se tratara de la más fina seda._

"_Te agradecería que te alejaras de mí" dijo ella, nerviosa._

_El se acercó un paso y soltó sus muñecas solo para tomarla por la cintura. Apoyó el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

"_¿Y qué si no lo hago? Ya tendrías que saber que los Malfoy no aceptamos órdenes de nadie"_

"_Y tú tendrías que saber que el contacto entre una Weasley y un Malfoy, es algo que jamás va a ocurrir"_

"_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto entonces, Weasley?" dijo él con una sonrisa, al notar el suave roce del cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo._

_Ella levantó la cara, altiva, antes de decir:_

"_Déjame ir"_

"_Por supuesto. Pero antes contéstame una pregunta. ¿Juras que lo harás?"_

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"_¿Lo juras o no?"_

_Elara rodó los ojos, fastidiada._

"_Lo juro"_

"_Bien" dijo él con una sonrisa "Dime, Weasley… ¿te han besado alguna vez?"_

_Ella no dijo nada por un momento. La sorpresa y la vergüenza eran demasiado grandes como para pronunciar palabra. Entonces, notó su mirada desafiante. No se iba a acobardar frente a un Malfoy, y menos frente a ese Malfoy en particular._

"_¿Me puedes explicar a que viene esa pregunta?"_

"_Solo es una pregunta, juraste contestarla"_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, con esa mirada altiva y orgullosa que solo competía contra la de él mismo._

"_No soy como tú, Malfoy, yo no ando besando a cualquiera, como haces tú con cada mujer del pueblo"_

"_¿Eso es un no?"_

"_Ya te dije que yo no soy como tú"_

"_Es un no" afirmó él, y no pudo explicarse porque ese hecho lo alegraba "No sabía que tenías conocimiento de mis aventuras, Weasley. ¿Noto celos de tu parte?"_

_Ella abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No podía creer hasta donde llegaba la arrogancia de ese hombre._

"_Estás completamente loco. La arrogancia te corroe el cuerpo" dijo ella "Ahora déjame volver"_

"_De acuerdo, un trato es un trato"_

_Ian la soltó. Ella se alejó de él de inmediato y se dio media vuelta para volver a la mansión, pero entonces, cuando apenas se había alejado un par de pasos, escuchó que él hablaba de nuevo._

"_Ah, Weasley, me olvidaba de algo"_

_Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que la mano de él se volvía a cerrar sobre su brazo. Con inusitada fuerza, la apoyó contra su cuerpo, y cuando ella se disponía a defenderse, él hizo algo que ella jamás se hubiera esperado: estrelló su boca contra la de ella._

_Elara intentó impedírselo, pero él la agarró de la cintura con fuerza y partió sus labios con violencia para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. La joven se removió nerviosa en sus brazos, intentando zafarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Siguió saboreando su boca, ignorando su protesta._

_Finalmente, la soltó._

"_Un honor haber sido el primero, Weasley" dijo con una sonrisa._

_Ella se limpió la boca, asqueada, e intentó ignorar el estremecimiento que aún le recorría el cuerpo._

"_Eres un cerdo, Malfoy, y te odio con toda mi alma" dijo antes de echar a correr hacia el salón._

_No obstante, ésta vez, Ian no la siguió. La observó alejarse y se preguntó cuando el destino volvería a ponerla en su camino._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

"¿Serios o no serios?"

Draco suspiró.

"Cuando me refiero a novios, pelirroja, obviamente, me refiero a serios" musitó el rubio mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

"Bien" dijo ella, jugando con una hoja de lechuga "Cuatro…Michael, Dean, Harry y Peter"

"A los primeros tres los conozco. ¿Quién diablos es Peter?"

"Oh, solo un error. Duró poco, estaba completamente loco. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Solo dos, Pansy Parkinson y Livvy Thompson. Pansy es ahora mi mejor amiga, y Livvy, al igual que tú Peter, fue un error."

"¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Tú mejor amiga?" preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

"Si, ¿bastante asombroso, no? Pero cuando terminamos…bueno, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que a pesar de no amarnos nos habíamos acostumbrado a la presencia del otro."

"¿Y qué fue de ella?" inquirió Ginny, interesada.

"Es diseñadora de modas. Ahora está en París organizando un desfile. Está muy entusiasmada."

"Vaya" murmuró la pelirroja.

"No es tan sorprendente, de hecho ella…"

"No me refería a eso, sino a…bueno…"

Draco observó el hombro de Ginny. Su marca brillaba tenuemente, bañado esa parte de su cuerpo con una suave luz roja.

"¿Qué ocurre? La mía no se ha activado, y no estamos discutiendo" murmuró él, preocupado.

"Quizás sea hora de que yo también busque algo sobre nuestros ancestros"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé, es una especie de presentimiento. Creo que ellos quieren que veamos su vida, por eso las visiones y esas cosas. ¿Has vuelto a ver algo?"

"No" contestó él sinceramente "¿Y tú?

"Tampoco, lo cual es extraño"

"Supongo que sí…"

"Bueno, dentro de unos días es Navidad. ¿Estás listo para entrar a La Madriguera?"

"Por supuesto que sí" contestó él "No debería sentirme amenazado por todos esos hermanos tuyos, ¿cierto?"

"Creo que no" dijo ella, aunque no parecía del todo convencida.

Al ver la expresión de Draco, no pudo evitar ponerse a reír, mientras él la miraba ceñudo.

"Deberías agradecer que soy hijo único, pelirroja"

Ella se siguió riendo mientras llevaba su plato a la cocina.

"¿Crees seriamente que nuestros ancestros quieren que veamos que ocurrió con ellos?" preguntó Draco, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

"Si, lo creo"

El viento silbaba sonoramente afuera, pues se estaba a punto de desatar una tormenta. El cielo estaba gris y aquella noche no se veía la luna, ni las estrellas, solo los árboles, que se movían al compás de un viento algo violento.

Ginny se dirigió a la ventana y se puso a observar la noche con el ceño fruncido. Debía entregar dentro de unos días una nota para la revista, según le había comunicado su jefe esa tarde.

Las flores que había plantado esa mañana, se veían bien- concluyó ella, al observarlas a través del cristal.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos esas visiones?" preguntó de pronto Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Como olvidarlo…" murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

De pronto sintió que Draco se paraba de su lugar, e inmediatamente, su característico perfume le impregnó los sentidos. Vio a través del cristal que estaba parado directamente detrás de ella. Su expresión no era algo fácil de descifrar, pero Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, más aún, cuando él levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello con suavidad.

Ginny cerró los ojos muy a su pesar, y él la tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta.

Ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en las profundidades de los de él, casi inconscientemente.

"¿Qué haces?"

"No lo sé, llámalo un presentimiento"

"Muy gracioso" dijo ella, que no se encontraba para bromas.

"Hablo en serio"

"Yo también"

"Mira, pelirroja, quizás…bueno, digamos que quiero hacer un experimento."

"Genial, mientras ese experimento se lleve a cabo lejos de mí" contestó ella.

Pero él no la soltó.

"Lo siento, pelirroja, pero esta noche, serás mi conejillo de indias"

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero él, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata, apoyó su boca contra la de ella, mientras se decía a si mismo que solo se trataba de un tonto experimento.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego tembló ligeramente mientras su mano se movía casi con voluntad propia a la espalda del rubio.

Tan pronto tocó los labios de ella, él se olvidó del experimento, de todo, hasta de su propio nombre.

Ella comenzó a responder al beso y sin poder evitarlo, él la empujó suavemente hacia la pared, para besarla hasta que se saciara de ella.

Entonces, imágenes comenzaron a llenar la cabeza del rubio. Draco recordó entonces de que se trataba su experimento y pidió acceso a la boca de ella con paciencia.

Ginny, confundida, se lo otorgó. Y entonces, mientras besaba a Draco, vio a Elara besando a Ian. Fue solo un momento, miles de imágenes se agalopaban sin sentido en su cabeza. Todas confusas, no claras del todo. Entonces, sintió como si cayera a las profundidades de un pensadero. Sintió una sensación extraña. No pudo evitar asustarse cuando comprendió que, de alguna manera, ella y Draco habían caído en los recuerdos de sus ancestros.

La suave luz del sol le bañó el rostro. Se hallaba en un jardín hermoso, decorado con flores blancas. Parecía que se iba a celebrar una especie de ceremonia.

De pronto vio a Ian Malfoy, de pie ante un elegante altar. Luego, vio a Elara, que caminaba hacia él del brazo de su padre.

Observó a Draco, de pie al lado de ella e igual de confundido. Los dos al mismo tiempo miraron a los causantes del hechizo.

¿Cómo podían haber llegado a amarse si era evidente que se detestaban?

La ceremonia comenzó, y ambos supieron que estaban presenciando la boda de Elara e Ian. Cuando la curiosidad de ambos crecía, Ginny despertó.

Se encontraba en el piso, y Draco se hallaba casi encima de ella. ¿Habían perdido la conciencia? Evidentemente. Ginny dio vuelta a Draco, dispuesta a despertarlo.

Sin lugar a dudas, su experimento había tenido éxito. ¿Quién soportaría su arrogancia ahora?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Fin del capi! Me temo que el capi siguiente es algo…bueno…ocurre algo no muy bueno. Pero es necesario para la historia, así que deberá escribirse. Manden reviews!_

_Dayah…_


	7. 2 close 4 comfort

CAPITULO SIETE: Too close for comfort

**"Too Close For Comfort"**

I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry  
Can I say I'm sorry

It's hard to forget

And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
And told me you loved me  
But now that I find  
That you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words  
And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
Guess I'll never know

All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right

But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down

Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...

Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I'm wanting in  
(Yeh yeh yeh)

What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
Driving you home  
I guess I'll never know...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Todos sonreían. Todos aguardaban. Por ella._

_Por supuesto, él no formaba parte de esa ecuación. Sus ojos tomentosos recorrieron con desinterés el lugar. Se habían esmerado. Y no era para menos. No todos los días se celebraba una boda de ese calibre. Un Malfoy. Una Weasley. Marido y mujer._

_Ian no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando por la rebelde cabeza de su futura esposa._

_El sol brillaba con intensidad en aquél día despejado. Las flores, todas ellas blancas, decoraban los bordes de la larga alfombra roja por donde caminaría la muchacha hacia él. Y seguramente, pensó Ian, sin poder evitar una sonrisa- Elara pensaba que aquel era el mayor de los castigos._

_La mansión donde vivirían ya había sido amueblada. Faltaban unos últimos retoques y el jardín estaba descuidado, aunque las fuentes habían sido limpiadas y puestas en funcionamiento. Nadie había vivido en Arrow Manor desde que él era un niño. Era un lugar espectacular, rodeado de bosques y montañas, no demasiado alejado del pueblo, y lo suficientemente cercano a un lago de aguas cristalinas. Tendría que mandar arreglar el maldito muelle, cuyas tablas estaban podridas debido al desuso y el descuido. Se encargaría de aquello, por supuesto, así como también de las caballerizas. Compraría especimenes puros y briosos. Pronto._

_Mientras aguardaba a la chica, Malfoy notó las disgustadas miradas de muchas de sus invitadas. Algunas antiguas amantes, por supuesto. Se quitó una arruga inexistente de su traje, sin darles importancia._

_Permitiéndose por un momento perderse en sus pensamientos, recordó, como si hubiera sucedido en otra vida, el único y fugaz beso que había compartido con la mujer que habían escogido para él. No había logrado quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza desde que había sucedido._

_De pronto, y ante un estallido de movimiento entre sus invitados, Malfoy alzó la vista._

_Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Ian cerró los ojos y se maldijo en voz baja por esa muestra de debilidad. Para probarse a sí mismo, volvió a mirarla._

_Su cabello brillaba con intensidad mientras bajaba a lo largo de su estrecha figura en bien logrados bucles y resaltaba contra el blanco inmaculado de su vestido. Llevaba una corona de flores y la expresión más desdichada que Ian había visto en su vida. Una expresión desesperada, como si estuviera considerando seriamente el hecho de salir corriendo de allí en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad._

_Sin embargo, llegó hasta él. Ian logró apartar los ojos de la hija solo un breve instante, y tan solo lo suficiente como para hacerle una reverencia al padre, que con una satisfecha sonrisa, se alejó y fue a sentarse en primera fila junto a su esposa. Ian notó la lágrima solitaria que caía por la mejilla de Elara y aunque su corazón se saltó un latido, no encontró palabras que decir._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD_

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta.

Como en sueños, Draco escuchó que la pelirroja lo llamaba; la preocupación, la desesperación acompañaban cada una de las palabras de Ginny. Un punzante dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en él, y entonces, la voz de la muchacha se volvió molesta.

"Por Merlín, maldito seas Malfoy, despierta de una vez" decía ella mientras lo zarandeaba. "Por favor, abre esos ojos arrogantes y dime que estarás…"

Las palabras de Ginny se vieron interrumpidas cuando el muchacho hizo caso de su orden. Los ojos grises de Draco la observaban en silencio. Se apoyó en los codos y levantó su cuerpo tan solo un poco del piso. Se sentía exhausto, adolorido.

"¡Malfoy!" exclamó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello, lo que provocó un quejido de dolor por parte del rubio.

Ella se retiró, avergonzada.

"Lo siento, yo solo…"

Draco la observó un momento y se irguió un poco más.

"Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto…estabas preocupada por mí"

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. Al ver la sonrisa arrogante que se extendía por sus apuestas facciones, frunció el entrecejo.

El largó una risotada estruendosa y ella se levantó del piso, bufando.

"Veo, dado tus comentarios y esa sonrisa petulante que te empeñas en mostrar, que estás en perfecto estado."

"Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero si quieres abalanzarte nuevamente sobre mí, pelirroja, te prometo que ésta vez estaré más preparado."

Ella lanzó un gruñido y lo dejó allí en el piso mientras él se desternillaba de risa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

La ducha que se había dado, al contrario de lo que había pensado, no había calmado su furia.

Ginny se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y comenzó a secarse el largo cabello con una toalla.

El comportamiento arrogante de Malfoy no era de extrañar- pensó ella mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo- , ¿pero por que demonios había tenido que preocuparse por él, que abalanzarse sobre él presa del pánico? ¿Por qué se había permitido mostrarle esa preocupación tan impropia de ella? Temía haberle dado una ventaja, una ventaja sobre ella misma. Resopló con fastidio mientras se acercaba a su armario para buscar algo que ponerse. Entonces, sintió unos golpes en la puerta, y se volvió, alarmada, mientras sostenía con fuerza la toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo.

"Pelirroja, déjame entrar"

Escuchar esa voz petulante no hizo otra cosa que enfurecerla más, si eso era posible.

Ginny no contestó y empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo que echarse encima, aunque todavía no estaba segura de si le iba a abrir la puerta o no.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué era tan desordenada?

"Te advierto que si no abres ésta puerta ya mismo, Weasley…"

"Vete al diablo" contestó ella mientras se agachaba a mirar debajo de la cama. Quizás allí encontraría esa maldita bata. En efecto, allí estaba. Ginny la tomó de un manotazo mientras escuchaba la voz del rubio cada vez más aireada.

"¡Alohomora!"

La puerta se abrió con un golpazo y Ginny cerró la bata apresuradamente mientras el rubio entraba a grandes zancadas.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse un poco atemorizada. La tomó por los hombros con brusquedad mientras ella, inmóvil por la sorpresa, lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

"Cuando digo que quiero hablar contigo, Weasley, espero hablar contigo al momento, no cuando a ti te venga en gana"

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estaba vistiéndome, pedazo de inútil, y si no te das cuenta de eso, es tu maldito problema. Yo no soy tu prisionera, ni tu esclava. Cuando acepté venir aquí dejé muy en claro que quería mi privacidad, así que si te molesta, no es asunto mío, soluciónalo tú solo. Si mi puerta está cerrada para ti, aunque no sea tu costumbre, tendrás que aceptarlo, dado que jamás irrumpí a los gritos en tu habitación ni hice nada, absolutamente nada, como para merecer que tú no tengas el mismo respeto conmigo. Estoy cansada de tus arranques de malhumor, de tus… ¿por qué sonríes?"

Draco la observaba con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

"Eres bastante adorable cuando estás enfadada" dijo con sorna.

Ginny juraría que vio rojo.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, tomó un almohadón de encima de la cama y se lo tiró al rubio por la cabeza. Por supuesto, él lo atrapó con facilidad antes de que le diera.

"Eres un cretino, un idiota y además un…"

Se movió con rapidez. Lo único que Ginny supo fue que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía enfrente y que él consiguió atraparle las muñecas con una facilidad que le resultó vergonzosa.

Ella resopló indignada.

"Nunca te había visto tan furiosa, Weasley."

"Todo es por tu culpa. Tienes la maldita facultad de molestarme cada vez que abres esa bocota"

El la miró a los ojos y Ginny sintió un estremecimiento. De pronto, el hecho de estar cubierta tan solo con una fina bata, y tan cerca de él, fueron cuestiones que se le tornaron evidentes.

"Vete y déjame vestirme en paz. Cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo, podrá esperar un par de minutos"

Draco la observó entonces. Observó su pelo, largo y desordenado, que le caía húmedo por la espalda. Observó su figura, menuda y frágil, una figura que a su vez ocultaba energía pura y un humor bastante candente. Recorrió su cara con avidez y notó un minúsculo lunar en la comisura de su labio. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Te miro"

"No quiero que me mires"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no, y punto"

"Bueno, aún puedo imaginarte en mi cama"

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza.

"Jamás" dijo muy convencida.

El la observó con una ceja en alto.

"No me desafíes, Gin, porque te vas a arrepentir de los resultados"

"Mira, Malfoy, no me mueves un solo pelo ¿entiendes? Sé que debe ser un enorme golpe para tu gigantesco ego, pero por más que lo niegues, sabes perfectamente que…"

"No puedes negar que te gustan mis besos" dijo él con una sonrisita pícara.

"Puedo, y voy a negarlo" dijo ella, haciendo acopio de fuerzas.

"¿Quieres hacer la prueba, pelirroja?"

No le dio ni tiempo a responder. Sintió su boca contra la suya y no pudo evitar que un temblor la recorriera de pies a cabeza. El la acercó más a si mismo. Ella olía a jabón y a jazmines, y Draco ser perdió en ese aroma sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. La luna y la estrella emanaban una tenue luz, que ellos ignoraron. Ya se habían acostumbrado a que sus breves encuentros activaran aquellas extrañas marcas.

Ginny comenzaba a perderse en el beso cuando de pronto, escuchó algo. Separó con dificultad a Draco y miró hacia la puerta.

"Ops, maldita costumbre mía de entrar sin golpear. No sabía que tenías compañía, Draco."

"¿Pansy?"

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Sí, ¿quién más sino?" dijo la aludida con una sonrisa encantadora.

Pansy Parkinson había cambiado. Tenía una figura esbelta que emanaba elegancia por cada poro. La melena negra azabache le llegaba tan solo un poco por debajo de los hombros, pero tenía un corte sofisticado que iba a la perfección con sus facciones delicadas. Los ojos, de un marrón chocolate, parecían divertidos al observar la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella.

Draco Malfoy había tenido innumerables amantes antes de volverse un solitario, pero aunque Pansy era una de las personas más allegadas al rubio, jamás lo había descubierto in fraganti con ninguna de ellas. La situación le resultaba interesante. Si no recordaba mal, Draco jamás llevaba a ninguna de aquellas mujerzuelas a sus dominios. Se limitaba a pagar una cara habitación y luego despedirse sin más.

"Pansy…no…no te esperaba" dijo Draco mientras que, incómodo, se pasaba una mano nerviosa por el pelo.

Ella lo miró con picardía, y alzó las cejas.

"Eso, querido, es evidente" dijo tratando de contener la risa. "No sabía que tenías nueva amante, de este tiempo para acá temí que te hubieras vuelto homosexual"

Draco frunció el entrecejo para afirmar que a él seguían gustándole las mujeres tanto como siempre, cuando cierta pelirroja descarada se le adelantó.

"¡Yo no soy una de sus amantes!" replicó ella con más energía de la necesaria.

Pansy, por primera vez, le prestó un poco de atención, seguramente no acostumbrada a los estallidos de mal humor.

"Draco, querido, ¿dónde están tus modales?" preguntó la morena con sorna.

El rubio suspiró. Sabía que su amiga pronunciaría esas palabras, y ahora, debido a ellas, no solo tenía que ocultar el nerviosismo de tener a dos mujeres tan parecidas en cuanto a temperamento e independencia bajo su humilde techo, sino que tendría que soportar la nada previsible reacción de Pansy cuando ella se enterara que últimamente había estado besando ocasionalmente a una Weasley.

"Pelirroja, ya conoces a Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, ella es…Ginny Weasley"

Una ráfaga de dolor atravesó el rostro de Ginny ante el tono del muchacho. Claramente, él la consideraba lo bastante buena para un par de besos escandalosos, pero por supuesto, no para que su círculo se enterara de ese mero hecho.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Vaya, Weasley, ya no eres chata" dijo la morena, como si no pudiera creérselo.

"Vaya, Parkinson, ya no tienes cara de bulldog"

Durante un breve momento, las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente. Luego, Pansy pegó una estruendosa carcajada y Ginny no pudo menos que sonreír. Draco suspiró, aliviado.

"Oh, querida, sería fantástico si nos pudieras acompañar a tomar el té"

Ginny asintió.

"Debería vestirme antes" comentó, observándose.

"Oh, cierto que interrumpí una fiesta. Puedo pasear un rato si…"

"¡Pansy!" gritó Draco.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

"Te veo abajo, Gin" dijo el rubio, siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, pensativa.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Pansy Parkinson poseía sentido del humor?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Cuando Draco hubo llegado al piso inferior, se encontró con que Pansy estaba cómodamente instalada frente a la mesa. Con las piernas y los brazos cruzados con elegancia, le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "¡te pesqué!".

"No es lo que parece"

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde, si lo prefieres. Cuando ella baje, claro"

"Ni se te ocurra" gruñó Draco, sentándose.

Ella adoptó un aire infantil.

"Pues entonces más te vale que me cuentes todo. Y cuando digo, todo, me refiero a TODO" añadió mientras alzaba las cejas.

"Es un poco complicado" dijo él, suspirando.

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, querido, pero el mero y único hecho que te halla encontrado con una Weasley, apenas envuelta en una bata, y en esa situación bastante comprometedora, ya de por sí me resulta bastante complicado de entender"

Draco se arremangó la camisa.

"Oh, querido, te sugiero que no te desnudes frente a una mujer desesperada"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó él.

"Bueno, no me he dado un buen revolcón desde hace casi un mes, y aunque eres mi mejor amigo, y jamás te vería de esa forma, ni en mil años, haces que añore"

"Hace casi cinco años que eres amante de Blaise"

La morena suspiró.

"Si, bueno, bastante ha cambiado en mi vida desde entonces"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó él con semblante preocupado. "¿Se mandó una de las suyas?"

"No, y ese es el problema. Todo era más fácil cuando ambos teníamos otras personas a nuestra disposición. Con Blaise, siempre fue una cuestión puramente física. El tenía conocimiento de mis aventuras y yo de las de él. Solíamos reírnos juntos de ese tema"

"Oh" dijo Draco.

"Sí, últimamente todo ha estado de lo más extraño. No ha tenido ninguna amante sin ser yo, y para mi consternación, el hecho de que yo no halla estado con nadie en un mes…"

"Por Merlín…¿te enamoraste de él?"

"No lo sé. El asunto es que un día vino a verme a Milán. Estaba más atractivo que nunca, con una mirada peligrosa e indescifrable en el rostro. Me largó, así de sopetón, que no quería seguir viéndome así. Me dijo que estaba harto de que nos viéramos a escondidas, harto de tener que compartirme y que esperaba una respuesta a su petición"

Draco la observó atentamente, instándola a continuar.

"¡Me tomó por sorpresa, Draco! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No pude decirle nada, mi cabeza era un maldito remolino de ideas, de dudas, de cosas. Y simplemente, él se marchó. Tomó mi silencio por un no, tomó su valija y se fue en el primer avión a Londres"

"Con razón no se ha comunicado conmigo"

"O quizá halla conseguido a otra que lo divierta en las noches y punto. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Cuéntame sobre la pelirroja"

Draco comenzó a contarle lo de sus marcas familiares, los fogonazos de recuerdos que habían visto y que ocurría si se alejaban mucho el uno del otro. Cuando acabó su relato, Pansy estaba boquiabierta, la situación con Blaise completamente olvidada.

"Oh, por Merlín. ¿Y qué tal ha sido convivir con la Weasley? ¿Cómo es?"

El rubio sonrió.

"Es escandalosa, chillona, nunca me hace caso, tiene una independencia exasperante, su cuarto es un tremendo lío así como su pelo cuando recién se levanta. Planta flores en invierno, de repente mira con aire ausente por la ventana y de repente está dando tumbos de alegría. ¿A ti que te parece?

Pansy lo miraba asombrada.

"Por los mil demonios, Draco, sientes algo por esa chica".

Draco la observó con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" dijo irguiéndose. "Jamás, jamás una idea semejante se me cruzaría por la cabeza"

Pansy rió.

"Las ideas no tienen nada que ver con los sentimientos, Draco, querido"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" argumentó él con furia "Yo hago lo que decido. Mis sentimientos siempre se dictaron de acuerdo a lo que mi cabeza les obligaba a hacer"

"Por Merlín, Draco, esa idea es tan medieval…"

"No tiene nada de malo si con eso te…bueno…"

"No vas a poder protegerte por siempre, querido. No es así como funciona, lamentablemente."

"No estoy enamorado de ella" afirmó Draco.

"Hay una gran diferencia entra una cosa y la otra. Pero lo cierto es, que si mi instinto no me falla, y jamás lo ha hecho, terminarás completamente enamorado de esa muchacha por más que te empeñes en luchar contra la corriente"

Draco la observó, muy serio.

"Me gustabas más cuando no eras una maldita filósofa"

Pansy volvió a reír, y Draco se limitó a apoyar la cabeza entre sus manos y preguntarse en que embrollo se había metido esta vez.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Oculta en el rellano de las escaleras, Ginny quería desaparecer de allí en ese preciso momento.

¿Malfoy sintiendo algo por ella?

Imposible… ¿no?

Había atracción entre ellos, por supuesto, no era una tonta como para intentar negarlo. Pero cuando los sentimientos entraban en juego, la situación cambiaba. Empeoraba, según su experiencia.

Y ella no sentía lo mismo.

Draco era atractivo, cualquier mujer se sentiría fascinada por él, por su físico, por su personalidad una vez que bajaba la muralla. Pero ella no embargaba ningún tipo de sentimiento personal hacia él- se dijo entre dientes. La atracción distaba mucho de ser amor, aún uno leve. No quería que las cosas cambiaran, no se imaginaba con Draco ni en un millón de años.

Tenía que poner distancia entre ellos dos, ¿pero cómo lograrlo si ante el menos aislamiento, las marcas les conferían un dolor insoportable?

No importaba, ella haría lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse de Draco Malfoy. ¿Para qué mentir? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar las palabras de Pansy y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, por una vez, ella se hubiera equivocado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_El carruaje que los dejó frente a la entrada de Arrow Manor era espectacular. Pero cuando Elara observó la fascinante morada de los Malfoy, no pudo menos que suspirar. Era hermoso, todo aquello tenía una hermosura indescriptible._

_Su cárcel parecía lujosa, y ella no podía sentirse más infeliz._

_Su marido. Habían compartido un breve roce de labios durante la ceremonia, y luego ni una palabra en el trayecto hacia su nuevo hogar. Las falsas felicitaciones aún resonaban en los oídos de la muchacha y solo quería estar a solas para echarse a llorar._

_La puerta del carruaje se abrió, y un cochero elegantemente vestido, la ayudó a descender._

_Ella se quedó observándolo todo. Ni siquiera notó que su marido se encontraba a su lado, fingiendo también observar la casa, pero observándola por el rabillo del ojo a ella._

_Se veía tan miserable- pensó él. Y entonces sintió una punzada de culpa tal vez, o de compasión. Su expresión se volvió fría e impenetrable como siempre cuando se dirigió a Elara._

"_Podrás observar todo luego, ahora debemos entrar"_

_Ella lo miró con sus ojos cargados de resentimiento._

"_¿Observarlo todo desde los barrotes de mi ventana? Lo siento, pero quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos de libertad" contestó ella._

_Ian la miró, irritado por dentro, pero impasible por fuera._

"_No pensaba encerrarte, Weasley, pero si eso es lo que tanto deseas, supongo que volveré a pensármelo"_

_Elara lo observó, dubitativa._

"_No me podría interesar menos lo que hagas" contestó con desdén. Ian no pudo menos que admirar su valentía, aunque le irritaba de todas formas. Obviamente, la convivencia entre ellos dos iba a ser imposible._

_Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estancia principal, la pelirroja se entusiasmó observando la lujosa habitación. Los muebles de madera oscura, los sillones tapizados, las alfombras gruesas, los cuadros, las artesanías; todo parecía estar en su lugar._

"_Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, la última al final del pasillo, lado izquierdo"_

_Elara lo quedó observando con sorpresa. Había pensado que él la obligaría a compartir la habitación con él, pero no era así._

_Ian la miró con sus ojos grises._

"_¿Pensabas que te iba a violar, Weasley? Ya llegará el momento de que caigas rendida. Si decido aceparte cuando eso suceda, por supuesto."_

_La muchacha lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la furia y la vergüenza. _

"_Escúchame bien, Malfoy, porque será la única vez que lo diga. Me repugnas, no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo. Me siento una prisionera, una prisionera en un castillo de cristal, pero eso no cambia en sí los hechos. Jamás ocurrirá nada entre nosotros y cuanto más alejado de mí te encuentres, mejor para mi salud mental."_

_Ian la miró, impasible. Luego, asintió._

_La luna en su hombro destelló con fuerza, y Elara sintió que lo mismo sucedía sobre su piel._

"_Raro. Tengo esto desde que era un niño, y sin embargo, jamás se había activado"_

_Ian miró a su esposa, buscando una respuesta, pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo._

_El rubio suspiró, frustrado, y no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de ella._

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Luego de unos minutos, Ginny logró reunir el valor para reunirse con Draco y Pansy.

Deseó haberse quedado en su dormitorio cuando las miradas de ambos se clavaron en ella. Pero ya era tarde. No había escapatoria.

Al mirar a Draco, tan atractivo, siempre tan misterioso, y recordar la conversación que se había llevado a cabo un momento antes, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Se sacudió apenas, y se reunió con ellas en la mesa.

Tomaron el té hablando cosas sin sentido. Pansy le preguntó por el trío de oro, y ella le contó que Ron y Hermione estaban felizmente casados, lo que provocó una carcajada en su compañera.

"Nunca pensé que tu hermano algún día lo confesaría" se explicó con una sonrisa.

Draco y Ginny no pudieron menos que unírsele.

Pansy les habló sobre su trabajo, sobre las modelos irritantes y sobre los nuevos diseños que estaba pensando crear para la siguiente temporada.

"Weasley, querida, tienes que usar más colores. Con tu pelo es un asunto complicado, pero si quieres puedo mandarte una lista de sugerencias cuando se me ocurra alguna" dijo con una risita.

Ginny asintió.

De pronto, notó la mirada profunda de Draco. Se ruborizó nuevamente mientras trataba de seguir la conversación de Pansy. Pero falló estrepitosamente, y ella pareció notarlo. Los observó a ambos con evidente curiosidad, y luego tomó su bolso.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de marcharme a casa. Y hablar con el rey de los idiotas" añadió más para sí misma que para los demás. "Creo que me voy a ir marchando"

"Pensé que te quedarías a cenar" dijo Ginny, impaciente. No quería quedarse a solas con Draco. Por Merlín, no quería.

"Oh, en otra ocasión. Ahora los dejaré solos. Hasta luego" Y sin más, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Ginny miró a Draco, pero él estaba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Después de mil años actualicé! Voy a ir actualizando cada una de las historias poco a poco! Espero que les halla gustado este capi!_


	8. Diferentes puntos de vista

CAPITULO OCHO: Diferentes puntos de vista.

_"Run" by Snow Patrol_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pansy no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en su vida.

Generalmente, era una mujer muy segura de sí misma, demasiado, opinaban a menudo las malas lenguas.

Pero esa seguridad parecía haberse esfumado justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba. Parada ante la puerta de la habitación que Blaise ocupaba en aquél lujoso hotel, Pansy suspiró.

De pronto se sentía torpe, horrible, poco valiente, poco…Por Merlín, estaba exagerando, reaccionando mal ante un obstáculo, cuando ya había superado muchos en su vida, a fuerza de voluntad algunas veces y a fuerza de su característica terquedad otras.

Pero con Blaise todo era diferente. Blaise la conocía, sabía como pensaba quizás más que ella misma.

Había sido su compañero, la había escuchado, la había aconsejado. Pero ella jamás había tenido ningún plan en concreto en cuanto a él, jamás quiso lastimarlo, jamás quiso que se sintiera solo y dolido. Jamás quiso que se enamorara de ella, porque el amor lo complicaba todo y sus experiencias pasadas habían sido de todo menos gratas.

Había creído que el sexo era suficiente, y aunque días antes de que discutieran lo había notado raro, no había querido reparar en lo evidente.

Y lo había dejado ir. Lo había visto marcharse y creyó que era lo mejor. Ella no estaba lista para el amor, ni para él. Creyó, en su ingenuidad, que Blaise volvería cuando se calmara, pero el tiempo pasó y ella se maldecía por haber sido tan tonta: cuando él dijo que no regresaría a su cama ni a su vida, lo había dicho muy en serio.

Pensó en volver por donde había venido. Pero la ausencia de ese hombre al que había visto crecer, y que la había visto a ella en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos, la había lastimado mucho más de lo que había creído posible.

Recordó vagamente su imagen el día en que se marchó. La determinación, el anhelo, la tristeza con la que sus ojos la observaron en ese decisivo instante en el que no pudo hablar, ni para decirle que se fuera, ni para decirle que se quedara.

Pansy cerró los ojos, en un desesperado intento de recobrar el valor perdido, y golpeó la puerta, aún con un nudo en la garganta.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

_A pesar de su amenaza, Ian no mandó poner barrotes en la ventana de su esposa. _

_En realidad, se lo pensó seriamente, aunque con el único motivo de darle una lección por la manera poco respetuosa en que se había dirigido a él. Sin embargo, tratando de comprender al menos un poco a la muchacha, sola en un lugar desconocido y casada con un hombre al que le habían enseñado a odiar, decidió pasar el suceso por alto esa vez._

_Durante los tres primeros días, Elara despertaba segura de que Malfoy ya la habría vuelto una prisionera, pero al cerciorarse, en silencio, de que su ventana y su puerta seguían sin presentar ningún tipo de obstáculo que le impidiera salir, se alegraba y a la vez enfurruñaba, ante el hecho de que había estado equivocada en sus suposiciones. Finalmente, aceptó que si no abandonaba esas cuatro paredes era simplemente por una cuestión de orgullo, pero aún así pasaría una semana antes de que desistiera de su postura._

_Le encantaba su habitación, pero tuvo bien en claro que jamás se lo diría a Malfoy. Aún no comprendía porque su marido se había empeñado en darle tantas comodidades; cuando supo que se casaría con ese hombre había dejado volar su imaginación, segura de que sería humillada y tratada con desprecio._

_Sin embargo, no había hablado con Ian desde el fatídico día en que pronunciaron sus votos, y ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o furiosa por ser ignorada._

_La cama enorme con dosel, las alfombras, una estufa a leña apagada ahora debido al buen clima, las cortinas, los sillones y el tocador eran de su infinito agrado. Sin embargo, y aunque en el fondo de su alma sabía que aquello jamás sucedería, Elara todavía tenía la esperanza de que algo ocurriese, algo que le permitiera volver a su casa, a sus cosas y a lugar seguro, así que no se preocupó en desarmar su equipaje, o en cambiar nada de su sitio para ajustar la habitación a sus gustos._

_Se pasaba todo el día allí dentro, observando por la ventana los paisajes que la rodeaban: bosques, montañas, suaves y eternas ondulaciones de hierba y hasta un cercano lago en el cual su mirada se perdía con tan solo estirar un poco el cuello._

_Sin embargo, su apreciación de las vistas se vio interrumpida al segundo día de su llegada por las idas y venidas de su esposo._

_Resultó que Ian era aún más madrugador que ella, y fue evidente que no era un hombre inútil y consentido como Elara habría asegurado._

_Lo primero que el joven Malfoy hizo, fue reconstruir el muelle del lago ayudado por sus hombres. Al verlo dirigirse hacia allí con su comitiva e impartir órdenes, la muchacha pensó que él regresaría al interior de la fresca mansión; no obstante, él se quedó ayudando a su gente aunque el sol de la mañana parecía partir la tierra. Admirada, y fascinada ante la fuerza que Ian parecía emanar con cada movimiento, ella lo observó arrancar tablas podridas, y pulir las nuevas con las que luego las reemplazaba con cuidado._

_Cuando se detuvieron a tomar agua y refrescarse, Elara lo vio hablando con uno de sus empleados, uno que parecía ser bastante mayor que él._

_Tom había visto crecer al heredero de los Malfoy. Había servido a su familia cuando él era un niño, y cuando el joven le ofreció llevárselo a Arrow Manor, no pensó ni un segundo en negarse, porque Ian se había ganado su cariño y su confianza hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando era un mocoso solitario al que enseñó a montar cuando tenía ocho años. Había respeto mutuo entre ellos, y Tom siempre había sido sincero con él, sin ningún tipo de tapujo._

"_¿Cómo van las cosas con su señorita?" preguntó el hombre mientras daba un largo sorbo a su cantimplora._

"_No tenemos contacto, y los dos estamos mejor así"._

_Tom alzó las cejas, incrédulo._

"_Hijo mío, es una mujer sumamente hermosa."_

_Ian suspiró, molesto._

"_Lo he notado."_

"_¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó el hombre, asombrado._

"_El problema es que me detesta, y no tengo ninguna intención de obligarla a nada" aclaró el joven._

_Ian observó hacia la ventana de su esposa, y sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que ella volviera al interior._

_Tom, que había presenciado la escena, dijo:_

"_Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no la has conquistado?"_

_Ian lo miró como si estuviera completamente loco._

"_No pienso rebajarme a intentar seducirla."_

"_No hablo de llevártela simplemente a la cama, muchacho. Hablo de enamorar a la preciosura que tienes en esa torre."_

_El joven lo observó con una mueca burlona._

"_Esa preciosura, como tú la llamas, tiene las garras bastante afiladas."_

"_Pues yo que tú pensaría seriamente en como hacer que las guarde. Mujeres como esa no se ven todos los días, es un desperdicio vivir con una joven así y no…"_

"_Lo pensaré, Tom, ahora sigamos trabajando"._

_Siguieron reconstruyendo el puente, pero Elara no volvió a asomarse ni una sola vez._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Dentro de cuatro días sería Navidad.

Draco intentaba imaginarse a sí mismo cenando con los Weasley, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía menos que pensar que aquello sería un estrepitoso fracaso, además de una situación bastante incómoda.

Ginny se dignaba a hablarle en contadas ocasiones desde la visita de Pansy, como si le tuviera miedo a algo. El trato entre ellos dos se había vuelto tan frío como el primer día en que ella llegó, pero como él también estaba algo nervioso ante las palabras de su amiga, no lo lamentó demasiado.

La pelirroja se pasaba trabajando en su habitación, o al menos esa fue la excusa que dio.

Sin embargo, dos días antes de la dichosa reunión en La Madriguera, ella le dijo que iría a comprar los regalos, y como las marcas habían estado bastante activas los días que habían pasado sin mucho contacto, él se ofreció a acompañarla, no teniendo otra alternativa.

A pesar de que a Draco le habían enseñado a odiar todo lo referente a muggles, el rubio no había podido resistirse a comprarse un coche apenas se fue de su casa. Descubrir que le apasionaba conducir mucho más que aparecerse, fue una sorpresa para él, por lo que ese día nevado, manejó a la ciudad con Ginny de acompañante.

La muchacha, cuyo único contacto con un automóvil había sido gracias a las excentricidades de su padre, no se cansaba de observarlo todo, desde la radio hasta el limpiaparabrisas y cada vez que él le tocaba bocina a algún distraído, saltaba en su asiento.

Finalmente, llegaron a destino.

La ciudad había sido ya engalanada para la ocasión. Los comercios estaban llenos de luces de colores y demás adornos navideños, y las ofertas plagaban las vidrieras. Algunos niños disfrutaban de la nevada de la noche anterior y jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve en la calle, mientras que todo hervía de actividad.

Draco los observó correr de aquí para allá, atento a las bolas de nieve que volaban demasiado cerca de donde ellos estaban pasando.

"Pequeños mounstritos. Donde una sola bola de nieve me…"

"Oh, vamos, Malfoy. ¿Es que no tuviste infancia?"

La pelirroja lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando por Charing Cross hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se deben tener modales. Pueden sacarle un ojo a alguien."

Ella meneó la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisa.

"Eres la exageración personificada."

Entraron al Caldero Chorreante, que estaba cálido pero lleno de gente extraña, y siguieron hacia el patio, donde Ginny abrió el arco de entrada que daba al Callejón Diagon.

También allí las señales evidentes de que se acercaba la Navidad estaban presentes, pero más que por las decoraciones, por la multitud de magos y brujas que hacían las compras y que abarrotaban los comercios.

Luego de una hora, y de seguir a Ginny por todos los locales, Draco se quedó un poco retrasado mirando un escaparate.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar mucho, porque la pelirroja lo agarró de la manga de su chaqueta y tiró de él hacia Flourish y Blott's, murmurándole que debía comprarle un libro a Hermione.

Draco entró a la librería, que estaba llena de gente, con cara de pocos amigos.

"No me digas que Granger sigue coleccionando libros… ¿Es que acaso no le gusta la ropa, como a toda mujer?"

"Por supuesto que sí" dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía al fondo de la librería "Pero también le siguen apasionando los libros, y como me tiró la indirecta de que quería uno…"

Draco rodó los ojos mientras dejaba todos los demás paquetes de la muchacha a su lado.

Se encontraban ante una estantería repleta de pesados volúmenes. Ginny comenzó a recorrer los títulos con gesto concentrado, hasta que pegó un grito de triunfo y sacó el escogido.

Se dio vuelta de golpe para mostrarle el libro al rubio, pero se chocó con él apenas lo hubo hecho. Draco la sostuvo un segundo, pero ella se alejó de inmediato.

"Yo…lo siento."

El muchacho la observó con el rostro serio, impenetrable.

"No hagas eso, Weasley" dijo mientras seguía observándola.

"¿Qué no haga qué?"

"No me mires como si tuvieras miedo de mí".

"No…Draco, no es eso. Es solo que yo…"

"Olvídalo. Te esperaré afuera."

Sin decir nada más, el rubio se abrió paso entre la gente y salió al exterior.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Cuando Blaise abrió la puerta, Pansy no pudo evitar observar, quizás por primera vez, al magnífico hombre en el que se había convertido.

Siempre había sido atractivo, con esos ojos verdes y profundos, escrutadores, y ese cabello negro que ahora llevaba un poco largo.

La sombra de una barba de dos días ensombrecía sus facciones, y cuando la miró, directamente, ella no pudo menos que sentirse un poco atemorizada. El discurso que tenía preparado se borró por completo de su cabeza.

Estaba sin camisa, llevaba el pantalón desprendido, y una expresión adormilada, pero siguió observándola, sin decir nada.

"Yo…"

"Pasa" la interrumpió él, volviendo a entrar.

La habitación era sencilla, pero bonita. La luz del sol entraba por un amplio ventanal, la cama estaba sin hacer y había ropa tirada en el piso. Blaise sacó una botella de agua del mini-bar y se bebió la mitad a largos sorbos.

"No pensé que fueras a venir" dijo un momento después, mirándola con evidente reproche.

Pansy suspiró.

"Yo tampoco."

Blaise se acercó un poco, pero mantuvo de todas formas una considerable distancia entre los dos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?"

"No me lo vas a hacer fácil¿cierto?"

"Te he puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles por mucho tiempo, Pansy."

"Nunca te quejaste."

"Me quejé y te quedaste callada."

Fue un golpe bajo, pero certero. Y ella sabía que, a pesar de todo, él decía la verdad, lo que logró enfurecerla y avergonzarla aún más.

La expresión de Pansy cambió. Su nerviosismo dio paso a una furia potente y primitiva.

Se acercó a él de súbito, sin importarle ya si él estaba enfadado. Ahora la iba a escuchar, quisiera o no.

"No me diste tiempo de nada. No todos los días me tiran semejante bomba, Blaise, me bloqueaste, por más que me cueste admitirlo. Y no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre como para esperar una respuesta."

El acortó la distancia, expresando su furia por primera vez, y la tomó de las muñecas con brusquedad.

"¿Es que acaso ibas a darla, Pans? Tu estilo siempre fue huir cuando las cosas se complicaban."

"¡Puede ser!" confesó ella con voz estruendosa. "Pero decidiste no quedarte a averiguar si contigo sería diferente. Y esa fue tu decisión."

La expresión de Blaise había cambiado. Sus ojos se suavizaron, pero no la soltó; sin embargo, aflojó la presión un poco.

Nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara llevar por el torrente de sus emociones. No obstante, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, Pansy era capaz de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él en determinadas ocasiones.

Ni él entendía que había sucedido entre ellos dos, ni tampoco cuando solo tenerla algunas veces se le había tornado insoportable. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no tenerla era un infierno y que saber que ella no era solo suya, lo cegaba de celos.

No sabía en qué preciso momento se había enamorado de ella. ¿Quizás cuando la sentía lejos, rodeada de gente en las fiestas a las que ambos asistían, bailando y sonriéndole a otros hombres?

¿O cuando acababan de terminar de hacer el amor y se quedaban hablando horas con el cuerpo y el alma en estrecho abrazo?

"Si viniste hasta aquí, fue por algo. Y no te irás hasta que lo digas."

Pansy lo miró, furiosa.

"Te has convertido en un completo dictador. No eres nadie para andar obligándome a nada, yo no soy una niña."

"Pues a veces te comportas como una. Habla o vete de una vez."

"¡Eres un estúpido, un insensible, un completo desequilibrado que…!"

Ella no pudo terminar de mencionarle todo lo que era, pues con un rápido movimiento, Blaise la tuvo entre sus brazos y estrelló con furia su boca sobre la de ella.

Pansy jamás había sido tan consciente del contacto de un hombre, pero cuando se entregó al beso con la misma frustración y la misma rabia que él, supo que había deseado que la besara desde que había atravesado la puerta. Por Merlín, como lo había añorado.

Finalmente, Blaise la soltó. Con las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión, Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerró, respiró profundo y finalmente juntó valor.

"No quiero perderte Blaise, pero no puedo asegurarte que esto vaya a funcionar."

"Para que funcione debe haber un esfuerzo de ambas partes. Sí tú estás dispuesta, yo también lo estoy. ¿Qué sientes por mí?"

Por primera vez, ella sonrió.

"En este momento unas fuertes ganas de asesinarte." Su expresión se volvió seria de súbito. "Blaise, yo..."

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Pansy, pero no quiero que te confundas. No quiero que te quedes conmigo porque no quieres perder mi amistad o por simple costumbre."

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Eres un verdadero idiota si crees que vine a buscarte solo por eso. Creo que el confundido eres tú, Blaise; amigos o amantes puedo conseguir en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, encontrar a alguien como tú, que reúna ambos papeles, ya es más complicado y una tarea que no quiero afrontar. Te necesito, es tan fácil como eso, pero no porque me escuchas, me conoces y me consuelas, sino porque simplemente lo hago."

Blaise sonrió.

"Vaya discurso" musitó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras la arrojaba a la cama nada ceremoniosamente y las carcajadas de Pansy inundaban la habitación.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

El trayecto de vuelta a la cabaña fue largo e incómodo.

Subieron al auto en silencio, y el rubio solo se dirigió a ella para decirle que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad.

Ginny pensó en tratar de explicarse en numerosas ocasiones, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta una y otra vez, por lo que al final desistió.

Draco, en cambio, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Su rostro se había vuelto, nuevamente, una inquebrantable barrera de hielo.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron a la cabaña. Draco se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, cosa que la irritó aún más. Estaba casi segura de que él estaba furioso, pero sin embargo se comportaba con la indiferencia del principio. Ni un grito, ni una explosión de enojo…Nada de nada.

Ella se bajó con el ceño fruncido, no le dio las gracias y entró a la casa hecha un torbellino de rabia. Tiró su saco en un sillón, bien consciente de que al rubio no le gustaba el desorden, dejó la cartera sobre la mesa de la cocina y cuando él entró, cargando todos sus paquetes, ya había puesto rock a un volumen altísimo.

Draco se limitó a enarcar una ceja, pero ella no le prestó atención. En cambio, pasó por su lado como si no existiera, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de leche y comenzó a tomar directamente de la caja. Cuando hubo terminado, la tiró al fregadero, desparramando allí el contenido que quedaba.

Siguiéndole el juego, el rubio prendió un cigarro y le tiró el humo a la cara. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, le sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo apagó en el reluciente piso. Impasible, el joven prendió otro y le dirigió una sonrisita burlona por entre la nube de humo.

Ginny, consternada, intentó quitarle la caja, pero él la sostuvo en alto, mientras se reía ante sus intentos de alcanzarla.

En eso estaban cuando Pansy y Blaise entraron.

"Vaya, Weasley, si tanto necesitas tabaco aquí traigo los míos" dijo la recién llegada mientras sonreía.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pansy y Blaise aceptaron la invitación a cenar no sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Ellos dos se sentaron muy juntos entre miradas cómplices y sonrisitas típicas de quienes comparten una fuerte intimidad, por lo que Ginny y Draco no tuvieron otra opción que sentarse también uno al lado del otro.

Apenas comenzaron a comer, a los dos invitados se les hizo evidente que entre la pelirroja y el rubio había ocurrido algo, entre otras cosas porque cada vez que iban a picar la carne o a llevarse algo a la boca, los codazos iban y venían y la comida jamás llegaba a destino.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Blaise, un tanto sorprendido.

"Oh, no, para nada. Es solo que a algunos jamás les enseñaron a comportarse en la mesa" replicó Draco mirando directamente a Ginny.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Pansy.

"Ya ves, Parkinson. Como bien dijo Malfoy, a algunos no les enseñaron modales en la mesa y a otros no les enseñaron como tratar a una mujer."

"Lo siento, Weasley, pero solo veo aquí a una mujer, y si demostrara mis modales con ella, mi amigo Blaise se ofendería."

Ginny estaba casi al grado de ebullición, pero no permitió que se le notase.

"Oh, perdona mi ignorancia, Malfoy, pero yo creía que éramos tres. ¿Dónde te tiñes el pelo? Podríamos ir todas juntas mañana…"

Pansy y Blaise no sabían si levantarse e irse o seguir disfrutando del espectáculo. Se decidieron, finalmente, por lo segundo.

Draco la observaba como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla.

"Claro, Weasley. Creo que después Pansy podría acompañarte al gimnasio. Seguramente te encuentran una solución."

"Por supuesto. Oh, querido, tienes las mejillas sonrosadas, creo que te estás prendiendo fuego."

"Eso es porque soy un hombre muy fogoso. Si no me crees, puedes preguntar."

Ginny sintió una punzada de rabia primitiva en su interior, pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

"¿Fogoso? Vaya, deja que te ayude."

Pansy pegó un gritito cuando Ginny depositó todo el contenido de su vaso de vino sobre la cabeza del rubio. Blaise abrió los ojos como platos cuando Draco, sonriendo forzadamente, tomó la salsa de arándanos y se la tiró a ella en el escote del vestido.

Sin gritos o insultos, la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, se puso con tranquilidad su chaqueta, y salió al exterior de la casa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_**Holis! Espero que les halla gustado este capi!**_

_**Dejen reviews diciéndome sus opiniones!**_

_**Saludos…**_


	9. Perdidos

CAPITULO OCHO:

CAPITULO NUEVE: Perdidos

Hero/Heroine (Boys likes Girls)

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

El contacto de la brisa helada contra su piel arrebolada por la humillación y la furia, le produjeron un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Ginny se subió un poco más el cuello de su abrigada chaqueta y se sentó en uno de los bancos de ese jardín casi de ensueño que ella misma había creado. Se sentía sola, asustada por emociones demasiado fuertes como para ser explicadas. El frío jamás había calado tan hondo en su cuerpo, en su corazón.

Cuando Pansy abrió la puerta, ella levantó la cabeza, alerta. Pero Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó, no dejándose intimidar por la expresión de la cara de la pelirroja.

"Bonito" comentó mientras se sentaba.

Ginny la observó mientras Pansy recorría con sus ojos oscuros el pequeño jardín.

"Lo es" contestó ella luego de lo que a Pansy le pareció una eternidad.

"Debes hablar con él"

Los ojos de Ginny centellearon.

"No. No se puede hablar con él, Parkinson. Es un Malfoy. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando creí que él podría haber cambiado. No sé que se me cruzó por la cabeza cuando acepté vivir en este lugar."

Pansy sonrió.

"No tuviste opción."

Ginny asintió y cerró los ojos.

"No, no la tuve. Pero tendría que haberme esforzado más, tendría que haber buscado una solución. Es lo que siempre hago."

Pansy la observó con atención.

"Hay cosas que no tienen solución, Weasley, y es tan simple como eso."

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

"No puedo estar cerca de él. Nos repelemos, y ni siquiera este maldito encantamiento puede evitar eso."

"No, pero sí puede evitar que se separen."

"Pensaré en algo."

"No hay nada en que pensar. Deben mantenerse juntos, aprender a llevarse bien y darse cuenta de una vez que las personas que eran en Hogwarts se desvanecieron hace tiempo."

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar.

"Sé lo que vas a decir, Weasley. Y no, Draco no es el mismo de entonces. La vida lo ha cambiado, como ha hecho con todos. Quizás deberías dejar ir al Draco que guardas en la memoria y comenzar a fijarte en el Draco de ahora."

"No tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas. Es como luchar incansablemente contra una corriente que sabes te terminará arrastrando sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo. Hay demasiada historia que dejar atrás y yo…no sé si alguna vez será posible."

Pansy suspiró, contrariada.

"Por Merlín, Weasley, sea malo o bueno, lo deseas más que a nada. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? La tensión sexual entre ustedes dos es sumamente palpable, aunque los dos lo nieguen con todas sus fuerzas. Los héroes no existen, al menos no los de los cuentos. No hay personas perfectas. En lo que a mí concierne, un héroe es aquél que al menos lo intenta. Y ustedes dos son unos cobardes."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Draco Malfoy y yo? No es deseo lo que hay entre nosotros, sino simplemente…bueno, no sé lo que hay, pero te aseguro que no siento nada, nada de nada por Malfoy."

"Mientes, y lo peor de todo es que eres una patética mentirosa."

Pansy la observó con una sonrisita socarrona.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Es atractivo, y hasta interesante en las pocas ocasiones en que se olvida de su armadura de hielo. Pero..."

Ginny se quedó helada. Allí, silencioso como una sombra y contra la puerta, se encontraba Draco, observándola con fijeza.

La pelirroja lo miró, aterrorizada. Draco dio un paso dubitativo hacia ella, pero la muchacha, aprovechando su movimiento, pasó como una exhalación por su lado y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Pansy observaba a su viejo amigo con una mezcla de burla y compasión.

"Esta vez te has esforzado. Y la has embarrado hasta el fondo"

Draco hizo su usual mueca y se sentó a su lado, pensativo.

"Ella no es ninguna víctima en esta cuestión."

"Debes hablar con ella"

"No, no tengo porque hacerlo."

Pansy lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú sientes lo mismo que ella."

"No."

"Por supuesto que sí. Algo ha cambiado entre ustedes dos, lo quieran o no. Por favor, no me hagas repetir lo mismo que le acabo de decir a ella. Fue un largo y buen discurso, no me salen seguido. Debería haberlo grabado."

Draco suspiró.

"De acuerdo, algo ha cambiado. Pero no confundas deseo con...con algo más. No se trata de eso."

"No, pero lo que tanto les atemoriza es el conocimiento de que ese sentimiento puede surgir y cambiarlos a los dos para siempre."

Draco observó a su amiga con fijeza, pero no contestó.

Ginny había entrado de golpe a su vida como una brisa de aire fresco. Cuando sonreía lo iluminaba todo y él no podía evitar sentir calor en el alma. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que algo o alguien lo había llevado a ese extremo? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a disfrutar de su presencia y a necesitar su risa?

No estaba hecho para las mujeres. Habían demasiado rincones oscuros en su alma, en su pasado y en su historia como para compartirlos con alguien más. Simplemente no era una opción. Entregarse a esas nuevas sensaciones que Ginny le despertaba, conllevaba un riesgo porque él no sabía si podría evitar lo que podría suceder después.

Podía tenerla si quería. ¿Pero que haría si ese deseo no se extinguía solo allí?

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Draco se mantuvo callado.

"Será mejor que entremos. Está comenzando a nevar."

Pansy rodó los ojos pero no insistió.

Apenas entraron, el reconfortante calor que inundaba la casa los envolvió. Blaise se encontraba solo en la mesa, mordisqueando un pedazo de pan sin mucho interés.

Aunque Draco suponía que Ginny se habría encerrado en su habitación, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su piel. Un mal presentimiento se presentó con fuerza y sin ningún tipo de aviso.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" preguntó.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

"Pensé que estaba con ustedes."

Pansy abrió los ojos con miedo.

"Entró hace unos minutos."

"Pues no entró por aquí. Ni siquiera la escuché, yo..."

Draco no le dio tiempo a terminar. Subió las escaleras en dos zancadas y abrió la puerta de Ginny de un tirón, con Pansy pegado a sus talones.

Los ojos de Draco, fríos y duros, recorrieron la estancia.

"Por Merlín, se ha ido" dijo Pansy en un susurro.

Draco siguió observando la habitación vacía, con la furia dibujada en su rostro.

Entonces, Pansy le dio una bofetada.

"No es momento para que tu orgullo aflore, Draco. ¡La maldición! ¡Ginny se ha ido! ¡Si no la encuentras rápido ambos...! ¡Draco, muévete!

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny corrió y corrió.

Lo poco de razonable que había en ella había desaparecido al ver a Draco allí, escuchando todas sus palabras. Ya no podía seguir con eso. Debía volver a casa.

Oh, como deseaba estar en casa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_Elara salió de su habitación sintiéndose una prófuga._

_Intentó acoplarse a las paredes y se fue casi arrastrando contra ellas hasta que por fin consiguió salir al exterior de la mansión por una de las puertas de servicio. Si no aspiraba aire puro, moriría, tan simple como eso. Si se encontraba con Malfoy pondría alguna estúpida excusa, pero prefería no encontrárselo por nada del mundo._

_Su vestido color oro casi chilló de indignación cuando ella echó a correr hacia uno de los establos, buscando refugio. La corrida devolvió el color a sus mejillas y logró arrancarle la primera sonrisa en semanas. No había nada tan fascinante como escapar de Malfoy en sus propias narices._

_Corrió entre fuentes abandonadas y vestigios de floridos canteros con la risa atragantada y hasta se permitió girar sobre sí misma antes de entrar al primer establo que se encontró a su paso._

_Desde la ventana de su estudio, Ian la observó y estuvo a punto de sonreír también._

_El heredero Malfoy rodó los ojos ante la alegría que experimentaba su esposa solo por correr por el campo. No temió que ella huyera: si lo hacía, simplemente iría a buscarla y la traería de regreso, o quizás su padre le ahorraría el trabajo. Volvió a su trabajo pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza su sonrisa._

_Ella, absorta en sus propias sensaciones, no se percató de su presencia. Sus ojos se perdieron en el muelle ahora restaurado, y sintió enormes deseos de dirigirse hacia allí. Quizás alguien la viera desde la casa, pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado. Quería probar si realmente no era una prisionera como su marido le había asegurado incontables veces._

_Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, escuchó ruidos a su espalda. Se dio vuelta sobresaltada, y ante la visión que se presentó ante sus ojos, sonrió. Se adentró más en el establo con una sonrisa radiante._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

La Madriguera.

Draco salió de la casa sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando la encontrara, por Merlín que la estrangularía. Pero antes de ese importante triunfo, debía alcanzarla. No sabía que tan rápido huiría una pelirroja histérica e irracional. Supuso que lo averiguaría o, literalmente, moriría en el intento.

Helado hasta las huesos, y con los pies ya completamente mojados, Draco maldijo entre dientes.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Los suaves golpes en la puerta lo sorprendieron. _

_Ian levantó la vista y observó la puerta, furibundo, como si esta fuera su enemigo mortal._

_Los sirvientes sabían que cuando se hallaba en su estudio, nadie podía molestarlo. Estaba decidido a ignorar los golpes, que se habían vuelto bastante insistentes, cuando recordó a su esposa corriendo sola por los jardines. ¿Y si...?_

_Con voz fría y autoritaria murmuró un "adelante" impregnado de mal humor. _

_Elara atravesó la puerta un poco asustada y su marido la quedó observando, sorprendido. Se puso en pie pero se quedó detrás del escritorio._

_Ella llevaba ese día un vestido del color del oro fundido que se amoldaba a su cuerpo pequeño y delgado con una naturalidad que a él le resultó exasperante. El cabello le caía en cascada por al espalda hasta la cintura, decorado simplemente con una redecilla bordada con perlas. Ian notó que el bajo del vestido estaba sucio, pero a pesar de todo, el color de sus mejillas y todo lo demás le resultó deslumbrador._

_Quería que ella fuera suya._

_Ese reconocimiento lo hizo sentir estúpido e incómodo. ¿Cómo tener a una criatura así de libre cuando justamente eso era lo que la hacía a sus ojos tan atractiva? Elara estaba siempre cerca, pero a la vez siempre lejos._

_Mientras él la sometía a escrutinio, ella observó la habitación en un rápido vistazo. Era varonil, con paredes de nogal, un fuerte escritorio y libros y más libros hasta el techo. Un sillón de aspecto mullido y cómodo estaba ubicado directamente frente a la estufa a leña, ahora apagada debido al buen clima._

_Elara lo miró directamente a los ojos, sorprendida de que él la hubiera estado observando con tanta atención._

"_Debo pedirte algo."_

_Ian asintió._

"_Puedes sentarte si quieres" indicó él señalando la silla frente a la suya._

"_No, gracias. No me quedaré más de un minuto."_

"_De acuerdo. Pide lo que hallas venido a pedir."_

"_Necesito una caja."_

_Ian la miró, sin entender._

"_Debe ser una caja grande, de madera, de esas en las que traen a la mansión los vegetales. Vi afuera algunas, pero supuse que debería pedirte permiso. En realidad, pensé en tomarlas o pedírselas a un empleado, pero imaginé que vendrían a comunicártelo así que..."_

"_Nadie aquí te está espiando."_

"_¿Ah, no?" preguntó ella acercándose apenas un paso y con el rostro tenso. "Perdóname si desconfío, pero..."_

"_Ah, si, olvidaba que todo lo tienes que comprobar por propia experiencia. Si mal no recuerdo, también desconfiaste cuando te dije que no eras aquí una prisionera y que podías salir cuánto quisieras siempre y cuando no te alejaras demasiado."_

"_No poder alejarse es justamente una afrenta a mi supuesta libertad."_

_Ian frunció el entrecejo._

"_Piensa como gustes. Esta no es la bonita casa donde creciste, los bosques no se han recorrido y podría ser peligroso. No se sabe que criaturas allí habitan o que clase de gente vive del otro lado, por lo que..."_

"_Si a mí me comiera un oso desaforado a ti poco te importaría, así que no pretendamos lo contrario."_

_Su carácter estuvo a punto de emerger con fuerza. Pero no podía perder el control, así que simplemente hizo una reverencia tensa:_

"_Ya te dije que puedes pensar lo que quieras, querida esposa. Ahora, si solo eso querías, debo seguir trabajando."_

_Elara salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto pero se aseguró de pegar un buen portazo al irse._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Su capa negra se enganchó en una rama.

Draco la soltó de un tirón y salió al claro que tantas veces había cruzado para perderse en la espesura de un frondoso bosque y observar a Ginny en las cálidas tardes en que ella salía a leer.

Y entonces la vio.

Ginny estaba parada de espaldas a él, a unos cuántos metros de distancia.

Draco ni se preguntó que hacía allí o porque se había detenido. Simplemente corrió hacia ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tratando de no pensar en la furia y la sensación de alivio que lo embargaron de súbito y a la vez.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Ella no se movió.

"¡Por Merlín, Draco, no te acerques!"

La rabia lo invadió y pensó seriamente en arrastrarla a la fuerza hasta la casa. Fue entonces cuando entendió.

Ella no le estaba pidiendo que se alejara, que la dejara sola. Lo estaba protegiendo.

Ginny se encontraba parada sobre el delgado hielo que cubría una laguna. La fina capa que la sostenía había empezado a resquebrajarse bajo su frágil peso y ese ruido penetró en la cabeza del rubio.

"No te acerques" dijo ella con la voz quebrada "Ya pensaré en algo."

"¿Realmente piensas que te voy a dejar ahí? ¿Tan basura crees que soy?"

Ginny sintió el enojo en su voz.

"No. No quise decir eso, ni darlo a entender. Simplemente...Por favor, vete."

"Me iré...pero contigo cuando logre sacarte de ahí" dijo él, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo con qué ayudarla.

Ginny resopló. Se sentía avergonzada y furiosa. Lo único que cruzaba en ese momento por su cabeza era que él debía irse lo antes posible. Si ella caía, el iría tras ella. Reconocer ese hecho, saberlo con fuerza en su interior, hizo que más lágrimas afloraran a sus ojos.

Las palabras de Pansy resonaron en su aturdido cerebro. Conocer al Draco de ahora, olvidar al que había sido. ¿En que se había convertido ese hombre al que había odiado?

"No es momento de hacerse el héroe. Puedo perfectamente..."

"¿Quieres cerrar esa boca endiablada al menos un maldito minuto? Date vuelta."

"No...si lo hago, el hielo se romperá."

"Confía en mí, pelirroja. Por una vez, confía en mí. No dejaré que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sintió la firmeza en su voz. Ginny comenzó a darse vuelta de a poco. Antes de que el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies, alcanzó a verlo por un instante. Parado en la orilla, con el pelo revuelto y los músculos tensos mientras estiraba una rama para que ella la sostuviera. Sus ojos, tormentosos como el mismísimo cielo que se cernía sobre ellos, la observaban con una mezcla de temor y concentración.

Luego, ya no vio nada más.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

_Elara adoptó a los gatitos y los mimó como si fueran sus pequeños retoños por una semana entera._

_Luego de acondicionar la caja de madera que le había pedido al insufrible de su marido (con un viejo vestido que detestaba pero que su madre la había obligado a llevar a menudo), subió una noche a los gatitos escondidos entre sus ropas y los metió a su habitación._

_Sin embargo, alimentarlos constituyó una tarea más difícil. Todos en la mansión se hicieron a la idea de que su nueva ama adoraba tomar leche tibia a cualquier hora del día. Los maullidos fueron una pesadilla los primeros días, y sus manos quedaron arañadas debido a las fuertes uñas de Ursula, como había llamado a la madre de los cuatro gatitos, que también vivía en su habitación y se creía dueña de la alfombra._

_Sabía que en algún momento debería devolverlos al establo donde los había encontrado. No obstante, la tarde en que subió a su habitación luego de una caminata por los extensos terrenos de su marido y no los encontró, entró en pánico._

_Cuando salió de su habitación hecha un torbellino de furia, casi tira a la pobre empleada que subía por las escaleras._

"_¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy?" inquirió tratando de contenerse._

"_A...Afuera, señora. Se dirigió hace unos minutos al muelle. El..."_

_Pero Elara no esperó a que acabara. Abandonó la mansión como una exhalación y salió al exterior con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas completamente arreboladas. Tenía que haber sido Malfoy. El era, después de todo, la raíz de todos sus males._

_Ian se encontraba parado en el muelle, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. La brillante luz del atardecer arrancaba destellos plateados a su pelo y la suave brisa jugueteaba con ellos a su antojo. Su postura era impresionante: con la espalda recta y la cabeza alzada hacia el horizonte, se veía no obstante en un estado de completa paz._

_Elara se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Sus pasos retumbaron sobre el muelle, logrando que él se diera vuelta y fijara en ella su atención. A ella se le cortó la respiración al ver su aspecto misterioso y oscuro, y aunque alarmas de peligro resonaron en su cabeza, no les hizo caso._

"_¿Qué hiciste con ellos?" exigió cruzándose de brazos con rabia._

"_¿Con quiénes?"_

_Ella se acercó y lo golpeó con un dedo en el pecho, malhumorada._

"_Sabes perfectamente de quiénes te estoy hablando. Mis gatos. ¿Qué hiciste con mis gatos?"_

"_Primero que nada, baja ese dedo. Segundo, si quieres respuestas intenta ser más cortés, de lo contrario, no conseguirás nada de mí. Hace tiempo que las mujeres histéricas dejaron de causarme efecto."_

_Ella lo miró con los ojos centelleantes._

"_Cretino arrogante. No tenías ningún derecho a entrar a mi habitación, ninguno en absoluto. Juro que..."_

_La paciencia de Malfoy se estaba extinguiendo a pasos acrecentados._

"_No entré a tu habitación. Aunque los dos sabemos que tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo si así lo deseara."_

_Ella se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa._

"_Eres un repugnante gusano. Quiero a mis gatitos, y Ursula ya se había acostumbrado a mí y hasta me dejaba acariciarla de vez en cuando. Devuélvelos ya mismo o te juro que te arrepentirás."_

_Los ojos de Ian se entrecerraron. Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de los antebrazos y la levantó un par de centímetros para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los suyos._

"_No me amenaces, Weasley. No tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de tus gatos, de hecho, recién me estoy enterando. Soy alérgico, así que seguramente alguien se cercioró de que no siguieran dentro de la casa. Pero no fue orden mía."_

"_¡Bájame de inmediato! ¡No te creo ni una sola palabra!" dijo ella, golpeándolo débilmente con los puños. "Te odio, te odio más que a nada"._

_Los ojos de él se oscurecieron cuando la soltó._

"_Vete de aquí, Weasley."_

_Elara quedó observando su furioso perfil durante un instante._

"_Dijiste que podía tomar lo que quisiera."_

"_Y dije la verdad, siempre y cuando eso no ponga en riesgo mi salud. Y el pelo de gato definitivamente lo hace. No puedes tener todo lo que quieras, Weasley." Ian la miró directamente a los ojos. "Creo que te he dado más libertad de la que nadie te ha dado nunca. No te he exigido nada, ni siquiera que cumplas con el mínimo requisito de calentar mi cama ni tampoco he buscado a nadie que cumpla por ti la tarea, así que..."_

"_¿Calentar tu cama? ¿Crees que pasaré a formar parte de tus conquistas? Antes muerta. Y si quieres meter a alguien en tu cama, hazlo, tienes toda mi bendición. Pero tendré la misma libertad."_

_Los ojos de Ian volvieron a entrecerrarse. Esta vez, cuando la tomó por los brazos lo hizo con mucha más fuerza, sobresaltándola._

"_Quién te toque terminará en el fondo de este lago."_

"_¿Y a ti que te importa?"_

"_Me importa porque eres mía."_

_Las mejillas de ella se encendieron y su boca se puso tensa. Los ojos de él, muy cerca de los suyos, estaban rabiosos._

"_No soy un objeto de tu propiedad."_

"_No un objeto, pero eres de mi propiedad al fin y al cabo. Y no me obligues a demostrártelo."_

"_Te detesto."_

_Entonces la mirada de Ian se posó en su boca. Ella tembló al notarlo y se removió entre sus brazos con timidez._

_Ian recordaba perfectamente la primera ocasión en que la había besado. Entonces ella era casi una niña, aunque ya se notaba la mujer en que se transformaría. Aquella vez la había besado para castigarla, para molestarla. Esa vez, no obstante, mientras miraba sus labios y notaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintió un deseo casi salvaje correr por su cuerpo. Quiso tenerla, y se preguntó si alguna vez ella querría besarlo, si lo desearía como él había comenzado a desearla. Si alguna vez sería suya en cuerpo y alma._

_Recordó que debía ser paciente, pero cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron al notar la tensión de ese cuerpo masculino, se sintió perdido._

"_Te aseguro que yo también. Pero eso no impide que te desee de todas formas. Ya ves lo irónico del asunto."_

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y él notó como su cuerpo se tensaba._

"_Pues yo no. Jamás seré tuya. Me das asco, no quiero que me toques, no quiero tenerte cerca y daría lo que fuera por irme de aquí."_

_El sonrió; una simple mueca que hizo que ella sintiera un poco de temor._

"_No puedes irte. Y en cuánto a todo lo demás que dijiste, como ya te mencioné, no puedes tener el mundo a tus pies, princesa, ni todo lo que quieres. Simplemente no es así como funciona. Así que discúlpame si ignoro tus patéticos comentarios y paso a preocuparme por mis necesidades por una vez en la vida."_

_Ella volvió a removerse en sus brazos, indefensa._

"_No lo hagas."_

_Ian sonrió y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Elara se quedó inmóvil, aturdida ante contacto y demasiado consciente de su cuerpo apoyado contra el cuerpo de él. Ella negó con la cabeza, confusa._

_El la miró solo un momento._

"_También tú me deseas. Me odias, pero me deseas. Ahora estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para darme cuenta."_

"_No. No. Déjame ir. No sabes de lo que estás hablando."_

"_Oh, pero sí que lo sé mi adorable esposa, sí que lo sé. Es justamente lo mismo que siento yo. Y aunque lo niegues, esa impotencia y este calor que surge cuando te toco no se irán a ninguna parte."_

_Y entonces la besó._

_Ante su contacto, la mente de Elara se nubló. Su boca era dura, casi cruel, pero aún así se sintió suave cuando se apoyó contra la de ella casi con desesperación. Y ella se sintió perdida, perdida cuando él pidió acceso y ella no pudo menos que otorgárselo. Porque las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado reales. Y por Dios, ella se sentía demasiado viva en sus brazos. _

_Sus manos cobraron vida propia cuando apoyó una de ellas en la nuca de él, rozando su pelo. Ian la acercó más a él y ya no hubo vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos._

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Después de casi un año sin actualizar...jeje. Perdón por la eterna demora.

Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos y todo lo demás.

Saludos,

Dayah


End file.
